Volver a estar junto a ti
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Amigos que volverán a reunirse luego de 10 años, para pelear junto a sus compañeros Vongola en la inminente guerra contra Millefiore, al mismo tiempo que tienen que mantener las apariencias en sus viajes al pasado… Atención: ¡En remodelación!
1. Separacion

**Les presento mi primera historia :3**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano, solo uso los personajes como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

***Notas al corregirlo un año después***

**Ohio/Konnichiwa/Konnbanwa –minna-kun**

**¡Por Primo!, cuando se me ocurrió volver a leer esto enserio que quise meter la cabeza a un agujero**. Empezando por los guiones equivocados, el millar de notas de autor, uso excesivo de puntos suspensivos, falta de puntos al final de las oraciones, números en cifras y los errores de ortografía más simples, ¡sin contar todos los fallos de redacción!

El summary también estaba horrible.

**Me propuse revivir este fic y dejarlo presentable, espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Advertencias: TYL! y muy probable OoC no intencional. ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 1 "Separación"**

—Lambo, Lambo-san debe ser fuerte, de-debe resistir.

***Flash back***

Lambo e I-pin, junto a los demás residentes de la casa Sawada se dirigían a su hogar luego de un día de campo al "estilo Vongola" . Todos regresaban con caras sonrientes, menos Tsuna claro, quien venía medio muerto arrastrando los pies.

Casi al llegar divisaron una extraña figura frente a la puerta y los que lo notaron se prepararon para atacar, lentamente y agradeciendo la ignorancia de Nana, se acercaron cautelosos.

—¡Maestro!—grito emocionada I-pin mientras corría a su encuentro y los demás bajaban la guardia al identificarlo.

Fon los saludo con una pequeña reverencia como es de esperarse, agradeciéndoles por cuidar a su pequeña alumna, la señora Sawada lo invito a pasar y como siempre le ofreció te.

—Ciaussu, Fon—saludo Reborn cuando por fin se encontraron solos y sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina-—¿Cómo ha ido tu tratamiento con Verde? ¿Ningún inconveniente?—pregunto fingiendo-o disimulando, nunca se sabía con el asesino-interés.

—Ninguno, ha funcionado muy bien—señalo—tú también deberías empezar con él, mi cuerpo ya casi vuelve a su edad correcta.

—Me alegro, pero viniste por una razón, y no fue para convencerme de tomar el tratamiento de ese científico loco—no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

El chino asintió

—Tan perspicaz como siempre Reborn—le felicito y después soltó un largo suspiro, recargando su mejilla en su mano cubierta por su larga túnica— en realidad vengo a despedirme, ahora que volví a ser como antes tome la decisión de volver a china y seguir con mi entrenamiento, así que no te veré ni a ti ni a los Vongola por un largo tiempo.

—Ma-Maestro—a I-pin casi se le cae la taza de té que le estaba sirviendo a su maestro, y comenzó a sollozar, pero no, no derramaría lágrimas, le tenía que mostrar a su maestro que ella era fuerte.

—No llores I-pin—le suplico agachándose hasta ella y limpiándole la mejilla-—también he venido para otra cosa,—pauso para darle tiempo a la pequeña de calmarse—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Seguiré con tu entrenamiento, tu etapa de aprendizaje en Japón ha terminado.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos, y sonrió lo más que sus pequeños labios le permitían.

—Por supuesto que I-pin ira maestro, sería un honor.

***Fin del Flash back***

Y ahora, se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto para despedirse de su pequeña amiga.

—Adiós I-pin, cuídate mucho, Haru y los demás de extrañaran~desu

—Nos vemos I-pin-chan, estaré esperando el día en que nos volvamos a ver—se despidió la peli-naranja.

—Vuelve a casa cuando quieras, ka-san estará muy feliz de tenerte en casa de nuevo –después de eso Tsuna sonrió de esa manera tan tranquilizadora que solo el sabia dar, evitando que la china iniciara la cuenta de la bomba pinzu.

Lambo que aún permanecía en brazos de Nana no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza —_Lambo, Lambo-san debe ser fuerte, debo resistir_— mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas trataban de salir, ¿qué más podía hacer?, si mejor y única amiga se iría y no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

Ella, la que siempre se preocupaba por él, con quien jugaba todo el tiempo y la única que lo soportaba y perdonaba no importa cuánto la molestara.

I-pin se iba a un lugar lejano… ya no podrían crecer juntos, no irían a las mismas escuelas, no asistieran juntos a Nami-chu como él siempre se imaginó que seria. No quería separarse de ella, pero, también fue ella la única que siempre lo apoyo y aun cuando lo regañaba todo el tiempo nunca se enojó verdaderamente con él ni siquiera fue grosera.

Ella lo quería , acepto a ese niño llorón y malcriado, por eso, esta vez no sería egoísta y la dejaría marcharse con la persona que ella mas quería, pero tampoco la despediría con lágrimas en los ojos, después de todo él era el grandioso Lambo-san, el mejor hitman del mundo y no podía darse el lujo de que su amiga supiera que estaba triste por su partida.

Bajo de los brazos su _mamma_ y corrió hasta donde estaba la china—_debo resistir, debo resistir_—seguía repitiendo en su cabeza, se paró frente a ella y le regalo la sonrisa más tierna que pudo forzar

— Que te valla muy bien I-pin, vuélvete muy fuerte y regresa— se metió la mano al afro, saco una paleta (*)y se la tendió a la niña —Toma, para que no olvides lo genial y generoso que es el gran Lambo-san.

—Lambo— la arte-marcialista apretó el dulce contra se pecho y por los altavoces se anunció la llamada para el próximo vuelo a china, sin perder más tiempo la pequeña le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al niño con traje de vaca y corrió para desaparecer tras la puerta de revisión para abordar el avión.

Todos ahí habían observado la tierna escena y notaron como una luz blanca y con florecillas envolvía a los más pequeños de la familia y el ambiente a su alrededor, también como al bovino le apareció un pequeño sonrojo, pero, al desaparecer I-pin tras la puerta el aura donde el permanecía se esfumo y este callo de rodillas

—Debo resistir, debo resistir.—y sin más demora las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.

Y así es amigos, esta fue la primera vez que Lambo "resistió", al menos hasta que ya no vio a su amiga.

*** Diez años después***

Caminando por las calles de Italia se encontraba un peli-negro, ya con su cabello bien cortado y cepillado, su camisa de estampado de vaca y semi-abierta, ya como todo el "Otona-Lambo" de quince años.

Cuando tenía once, Tsuna había decidido enviar de regreso a Lambo con su familia para que estudiara en Italia, los Bovino estaban pasando por tiempos tranquilos y podrían darle un mejor ambiente para su formación, el al principio se reusó a irse pues decía que I-pin podría volver en cualquier momento y quería estar allí, pero, un día llego una carta.

Al principio parecía la rutina normal de las cartas mensuales de Fon, pero en particular la que acababa de llegar decía algo muy diferente, normalmente hablaban del progreso de la niña y con eso podían sacar cuentas de cuando volverían-y según Lambo eso sería pronto-pero esta no decía nada de eso, en cambio fue muy corta y eliminaba toda esperanza.

_Vongola:_

_Tengo que ser breve, solo quería informarles que nos quedaremos indefinidamente en China, ya que se nos dio la oportunidad de volver a levantar un antiguo dojo en las montañas, I-pin decidió que se quedara aquí a apoyarme, pero no se preocupen, el destino hará que nos volvamos a ver algún día._

_Fon._

—¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver, eh?—se dijo a si mismo Lambo, pero su charla con si mismo fue interrumpida por una nube rosaba.

La nube tapo completamente su vista, y cuando se desvaneció pudo ubicarse en la vieja habitación del décimo.

—_Parece que mi pequeño yo ha usado la bazuca de los 10 años por accidente otra vez_—pensó, recorrió el lugar con su vista y diviso a Tsuna sentado en la cama- Yare yare, joven Vongola-saludo.

—O…Otona-Lambo, Otona-I-pin-señalo lo obvio.

—¡_I-pin!_—la mente del bovino se paralizo al oír ese nombre- I_-pin, ¿puede ser eso posible? ¿Dónde?_

—Ah,¡ Sawada-san!

Y así es se encontraba junto a una linda joven de más o menos su edad, trato de disimular su asombro y como buen casanova la reviso disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, la chica trato de salir de allí diciendo algo sobre ramen y el trato de seguirla, pero…

—RO-ME-O-—apareció Bianchi tras de él con un par te pasteles de "poison cooking" y como era la rutina, el Italiano salió disparado rogando que los 5 minutos se acabaran pronto, no sin antes darle una última mirada a una china con dos trenzas que corría por la calle.

La nube rosada volvió a envolverlo y suspiro tranquilo.

El efecto se había terminado y se encontró a sí mismo en un parque que estaba como a quince calles de su lugar original—Yare yare, ¿Qué hizo mi yo de cinco años para llegar hasta aquí?— hablo consigo mismo, al menos estaba más cerca de la mansión, suspiro hondo y comenzó a andar.

—_¿En serio esa era I-pin_?-—no se veían en diez años y se reencontraban en el pasado, cuando ellos todavía estaban juntos, sonrió al recordar eso.

Pero ella ni siquiera le había prestado atención, solo decía algo de que los fideos del señor Kawahira se iban a pasar de nuevo. Dejando eso de lado se volvió a concentrar en la chica —_Siempre me imagine que no sería una chica muy bonita, digo, no es por nada pero de niña tenía una frente inmensa y llevaba una trenza al estilo palmera, siempre tenía los ojos cerrados y era muy menuda_—

La imagen de la chica encorvada, con enormes gafas y una frente que le llegaba más allá de una mano entera que tenía en su mente se desvaneció y fue sustituida por esa hermosa chica— _Aunque, al menos estaba en lo correcto en algo, sus dos trenzas, pero, si hubiera sido como originalmente me la imaginaba aun la seguiría queriendo_\- al decir esto se abofeteo mentalmente tratando de eliminar el sonrojo que se había formado—la quiero, pero como amiga de la infancia ¡ A-MI-GA!, espera un momento ¡por qué rayos llevaba puesto un atuendo de chica repartidora de ramen!

—Ah, Lambo-san ha vuelto— el de camisa de estampado de vaca se sobresaltó, había llegado frente a la mansión Bovino y no se había dado cuenta— Ha recibido una orden del Decimo Vongola

—Yare yare, ¿Una orden?—tomo el papel que le extendían, tenía la marca de la última voluntad así que era real, lo desenrollo y comenzó a leer. Tenía una redacción bastante personal, lujo que el Vongola solo se daba para referirse con sus más cercanos amigos

_Lambo:_

_El tiempo ya ha pasado, espero que disfrutaras de tu vida "normal" en Italia, pero ya es hora de que vuelvas a Japón para continuar tu entrenamiento como el Décimo Guardián Vongola del Rayo, todo está listo para que regreses en quince días, los boletos de avión ya están comprados y tu inscripción en Nami-chu completa._

_Te estaremos esperando, por cierto, mi madre espera ansiosa volver a verte, también vivirás con ella y te hemos acomodado en la misma aula que I-pin para que estés más cómodo._

_Atte._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi Decimo Vongola_

—¿Con que ya es hora de volver he?—se tomo un momento procesando la información—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo**, por cierto: ¡Hola!, siempre olvido eso, pues ustedes que opinan, me merezco una palmadita en la espalda o una patada en el trasero, pero recuerden que soy novata así que no me pateen muy duro, y si alguien me quiere dar una "crítica constructiva" bienvenida sea.

***Notas después de corregirlo***

(*)Chupeta, pirinola, ya saben, como las de la Chilindrina, Lambo por lo general tiene una rosa en su desastre de cabello.

**Enserio, tuve que reescribir gran parte del capítulo**, además de lo que ya recalque antes, le faltaba mucha narración ¡y estaba súper OoC -sabía que estaba OoC, pero no tanto-, es el primer capítulo, así que espero que los demás no estén tan mal.

**Iba a borrar mis viejas notas pero me dio nostalgia :) **

**Nos leemos la próxima ;)**


	2. Regreso

**Ohio/ Konichiwa mina-san, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Debo agradecerles a Sebastianxciel y DaniVal**, jamás pensé tener reviews desde el primer capítulo (en realidad no me los esperaba en mi primera historia, siempre tenemos que suponer lo peor), bueno, eso se lo debo al poder de la ternura de la pareja Lambo x I-pin.

También le tengo que agradecer a DaniVal, porque estaba bloqueada, no sabía que guardián usar en una parte, pero Dani menciono "Yamamoto" y puff, la inspiración llego, y a Sebastianxciel, todavía me duele el trasero por la patada, que bueno que usaras a esta pareja en tu fic, ¡nunca está de más!

**Aclaración: El fic está basado en los sucesos del futuro, ósea las historias detrás de las apariciones de Lambo e I-pin cada vez que son traídos al presente, todo alrededor del conflicto con Byakuran.**

**A si, casi lo olvido: Los personajes no son míos son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**A leer.**

***Notas un año después al corregirlo***

**Que nostalgia, mis primeros "Ohio/Konnichiwa" y "A leer". Bueno, también quería agradecer a Sabastianxciel y DaniVal por seguir esta historia cuando estaba pal' perro. **

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 2 "Regreso"**

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sentado en la misma posición y no encontró nada mejor que hacer que mirar por la ventana, no había nada entretenido allí, solo algunas nubes

—Volar en el hombro del Vongola era más divertido—pensó.

Trato de leer una revista, debía practicar su japonés, y pensar que a los cinco años ya hablaba el idioma fluidamente, mientras que I-pin apenas y podía comunicarse con mímica o lo que traducía Reborn. La mayor parte del tiempo no se entendían el uno al otro, pero eso nunca evito que los días con ella fueran agradables.

Se encontró a si mismo recordándola otra vez, ¿cuántas veces iban solamente en el viaje de avión? ¿Cuatro, cinco?, no importaba la cuenta después de todo así había sido cada día desde que la "volvió a ver", aunque lo negara.

***Horas después, el aeropuerto de Namimori***

—Yare yare, ¿dónde se habrán, metido todos?, no creo que se olvidaran de mi llegada—soltó buscando a sus amigos mirando en todas direcciones hasta que sintió un toque en el hombro y se giró.

—¡Yo, Lambo!, bienvenido de regreso—le saludo con una gran sonrisa el moreno.

—Ah, Yamamoto-sempai , gracias—le dijo relajando los hombros— es bueno volver—susurro.

—Vamos—señalado hacia atrás con su pulgar por sobre el hombro—tengo que llevarte a la base.

—¿Base?—pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

—Ven y lo veras—contesto divertido cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y comenzando a caminar.

Lambo tomo sus maletas y lo siguió, el guardián de la lluvia le señalo su automóvil y ambos subieron, el camino es silencioso, hasta que el bovino se decidió a preguntar.

—Yamamoto-sempai, ¿Dónde están todos?

El beisbolista pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Todos están ocupados, Tsuna está en la oficina arreglando unos asuntos y los demás en misiones importantes—respondió sonriendo despreocupadamente.

—¿Y eso se debe a los ataques de la familia Millefiore a nuestros aliados?— el espadachín se paralizo al escucharlo—Estaba en Italia con la familia Bovino ¿recuerdas?, eso no podía pasarme desapercibido.

El mayor cambio su expresión por una más seria, esa que pocos han tenido la suerte-o desgracia- de ver—Ya veo, era de esperarse, pero a mí no me corresponde explicarte eso.

El italiano soltó un sonido que no pudo identificar a ciencia cierta si era de molestia o cansancio, probablemente algo de ambas. Y así acabo la conversación y el silencio incomodo prospero hasta la llegada a una zona abandonada.

—¿Esta es la base?, se está cayendo a pedazos, pone en vergüenza el nombre de los Vongola.

—Ma ma Lambo, por supuesto que no, es solo una entrada, ven sígueme—el más alto camino hasta entrar en una de las bodegas, removió algunos escombros y se pudo ver que una puerta se encontraba tras de ellos—Entremos.

—Yare yare, una guarida subterránea…nada mal—decía mientras caminaban—¿pero aún está en construcción, no?

El moreno esbozo una de sus típicas sonrisas

— Así es, actualmente está al 56% de su construcción.

—Como era esperarse del Décimo Vongola—diviso algo a lo lejos y agudizo la mirada—¿Fuuta?

La figura levanto la vista, en definitiva era el chico, este al divisar a los que acababan de llegar se apresuró a su encuentro.

—Yamamoto-san, Lambo-kun, que bueno que has vuelto—saludo bastante emocionado abrazando al Bovino de improviso.

—Si "bueno" Fuuta, tanto tiempo, ¿ Te pasaste a la inteligencia de los Vongola, he?

—Así es—sonrió— pero mírate te has convertido en todo un galán, para ser exactos el ciento veintiuno entre diecinueve mil trecientos cuarenta y cuatro de la mafia.

El menor soltó una pequeña risa.

—Después de todo soy el gran y poderoso Lambo-san—dijo tomando la característica pose de orgullo poniendo sus manos en sus costados como cuando era un niño, diciendo que él era el mejor Hitman del mundo.

—Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en Italia?, ¿Cómo ibas con la escuela?, ¿Has comido bien?...—a los guardianes se les escurrió una gotita por la sien.

—Ya, tranquilo Fuuta, el pequeño ya no está a tu cuidado, pareces su madre— señalo el moreno y el rubio al darse cuenta de su comportamiento desvió la mirada.

—B-bueno, ya los devén estar esperando en la oficina, los acompaño.

—Gracias—respondió Lambo sonriendo tratando de calmarlo un poco. Todo el recorrido, Fuuta seguía haciéndole preguntas y el adolescente respondía con monosílabos.

Tocaron la puerta y se escuchó el correspondiente "pasen", dentro de la oficina principal se encontraban el Décimo Vongola y su mano derecha revisando algunos documento, la oficina no tenía nada de especial, al menos para el que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese decorado italiano y al color opaco/oscuro de las paredes, solo hubo un detalle que lo hizo detenerse.

Ahí en una de las repisas de los libreros, en un soporte se encontraba un sombrero de ala negro con una banda naranja, encerrado muy recelosamente en una caja de cristal. El bovino bajo la mirada ante los recuerdos del antiguo dueño de este.

—Takeshi, Lambo siéntense—les pidió el capo mientras hacía a un lado los papeles para prestarles atención a los recién llegados, mientras Gokudera seguía con su labor—Fuuta, puedes quedarte si quieres.

—Gracias Tsuna-ni.

Se sentaron en el gran sillón negro que se encontraba a la izquierda del escritorio, justo frente al librero. En el joven guardián del rayo se sentó lo más cerca del escritorio, cruzo las piernas y subió los brazos sobre el respaldo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Lambo—menciono el Jefe.

—Gracias Vongola, Gokudera-san.

—Hmp—fue le respuesta que recibió de este último quien no sacaba la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

—Has crecido, no te veíamos desde…— el Décimo trago, como tratando de sacarse un nudo en la garganta—el funeral—entonces todas las miradas fueron a parar al sombrero que se estaba en el librero, menos la del guardián de la tormenta, este ante el comentario por fin saco sus ojos de los papeles y miro al suelo.

-Ma ma, a él no le hubiera gustado que nos deprimiéramos ante su recuerdo.

—Si—respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa de lado—nos hubiera dado una patada en el trasero— por el comentario a todos les surgió una pequeña sonrisa, menos al guardián de la lluvia ya que este mostro todos los dientes.

La expresión en el rostro del Decimo Vongola cambio a una más seria para luego dirigir su mirada a Lambo.

—Me imagino que sabes porque te hemos traído de vuelta—el Bovino solo asintió—Es una situación muy crítica, los Millefiore están tomando mucha fuerza y poder, así como también vidas de nuestros aliados, tengo el presentimiento de que viene algo mayor y aunque no quiera es mejor que estés aquí.

—¿Entonces cuáles son mis órdenes?¿Que hago yo?— descruzo las piernas y apoyo sus palmas en las rodillas, tras la fachada_—¡por fin me dejaran pelear al frente con ellos!_—decía emocionado para sí.

—Ninguna—respondió secante sin quitar la mirada—es más seguro tenerte aquí, y si te quedas en Italia lo más probable es que ataquen a la familia Bovino también, solo si la situación es desesperada tendré que aceptar que pelees.

Esto lo enfureció y golpeo el puño contra el soporte de los brazos.

—¡¿Como dicen?!, ¡¿Acaso me creen débil?!, ¡¿No les he demostrado ya mi fuerza!?, ¡Después de todos estos años me siguen tratando como un niño!—Tsuna no se movió, al igual todos los demás presentes no se inmutaron ni hicieron ningún comentario, ya se esperaban una reacción así.

—No te alteres solo te estamos protegiendo, eres aún muy joven— mala respuesta, con esto termino por estallar.

—¡¿Protegerme?!, ¡¿Muy joven?!, que yo recuerde ustedes entraron a este mundo siendo menores que yo y siendo muy débiles, ¡Tengo el nivel suficiente para que me reconozcan como un guardián!—al decir lo último se puso de pie y encaro a su líder.

Gokudera impidió su avance interponiendo su brazo.

—No cuestiones al Juudaime, con esto demuestras que sigues siendo una vaca estúpida e inmadura— Lambo apretó los brazos ante el impedimento.

—Déjalo Hayato ,después de todo ya sabíamos como reaccionaria.

—Solo porque Juudaime lo dice.

—Lambo—Tsuna retomo la palabra-—no es que no creamos en ti, todos estamos conscientes de tu fuerza y potencial, si no fuera si Reborn no te hubiera elegido cuando solo tenías cinco años, pero debes saber bien que lo que estamos viviendo ahora está a otro nivel, no quería preocuparlos por eso no se los he dicho, pero es posible que incluso esta situación este fuera de nuestro propio nivel—miro al suelo, ya se estaba desesperando— ¡Entiende, enviarte al campo de batalla seria enviarte a tu muerte!¡No quiero perder a nadie más!.

—Juudaime/ Tsuna/ Tsuna-ni—lo nombraron los presentes, el acababa de sacar a la luz las preocupaciones que se había estado guardando.

Lambo no se movió, se quedó allí de pie, estático, en su interior sentía una mezcla de miedo e impotencia, él lo sabía muy bien, el Vongola y el peli-plata tenia razón no estaba preparado, aún era un niño, estaba muy lejos de sus compañeros, más de lo que creía.

—Fuuta—rompió el silencio el castaño—lleva a lambo a casa de mi madre.

—Si Tsuna-ni, vamos Lambo-kun—lo tomo del brazo mientras este todavía estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

***Dentro del auto, de camino a la casa Sawada***

Atardecía y se podía ver el sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas, cosa a la que el chico de camisa de estampado de vaca estaba muy atento, o tal vez no y solo tenía la mirada fija, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Aun después de todo me siguen tratando como un niño—soltó.

—Tranquilo Lambo-kun, sabes que siempre se han opuesto a que pelees.

—¡No solo eso! ¡Ni siquiera me dejan quedarme en la base!

—Eso es más razonable, es para que estés más tranquilo y vivas una vida más normal, recuerda que hasta hace solo unos años ellos dejaron sus casas.

—Pero yo pensé que cuando me enviaron a Italia y me quitaron al niñero.—el conductor frunció el ceño— Perdón, a mi tutor, habían reconocido que ya estaba listo.

Fuuta ya no dijo nada más, estaba consciente de que el Bovino tenía la razón, el también creía que Tsuna-ni estaba cometiendo un error al no dejarlo entrar al campo de batalla junto con los demás guardianes, talvez Lambo no era tan fuerte como ellos, pero cuando la situación lo demandaba el haría lo que fuera por proteger a los demás, en ese aspecto se parecía mucho a Tsuna, después de todo él era el "Rayo" el que absorbe todos los problemas y los desvía lejos de la familia.

Esto él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pasar cuatro años con él a su cargo lo habían echo darse cuenta de cómo era este en realidad y los sentimientos que iba escondiendo de los demás-no solo de tristeza- y aunque no se hubiera desecho de ese "debo resistir", este solo aplicaba al dolor físico.

Por fin llegaron a su destino, bajaron las maletas del auto y tocaron la puerta, Nana abrió muy emocionada abrazando efusivamente al ya no tan pequeño joven de quince años.

—Ara ara Lambo-kun, estuviste fuera mucho tiempo, ¡Mírate, como has crecido!

—¡_Mamm_a!, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta, pero mírate tú, al verte parece que el tiempo no ha pasado—Acto seguido le beso la mano, provocando que a Nana le surgiera un pequeño rosado en sus mejillas.

La mayor se separó del adolescente para verlo mejor—Aaa, no digas esas cosas Lambo-kun, harás que me sonroje, vamos entren, sube tus cosas ya preparamos en viejo cuarto de Tsu-kun.

Fuuta entro a sentarse al comedor y el guardián del rayo subió a dejar sus maletas, al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, dejo su equipaje en la mesita del té y se recostó en la cama.

—Este lugar esta tal y como lo recuerdo—se volteo boca arriba y paso sus brazos por atrás de la cabeza—me recuerda a los viejos tiempos—siguió hablando solo y sonrió con nostalgia ante sus memorias—cuando I-pin y después Fuuta me perseguían por todo el lugar, cuando les quitaba la comida a en la mesa, jugaba todo el día con los chicos, cuando los tres nos quedábamos dormidos en la cama de Tsuna, cuando compartía cama con I-pin y nos bañábamos juntos…

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—_¡Valla eso sonó muy pervertido!—_ se dio media vuelta sobre la cama quedando de lado— Cuando no tenía preocupaciones y no me daba cuenta de los problemas—susurro lo último.

—Lambo-kun, ¡la cena ya está lista!—escucho desde abajo, el italiano se puso de pie y miro por la ventana, ¡ya estaba completamente oscuro afuera!, ¿cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos?, sin más demora bajo disimulando que arrastraba los pies.

—Perfecto, hace mucho que no pruebo la maravillosa comida de mamma—comento sentándose junto a él Rubio.

—La mejor de todas según mi Ranking—agrego este.

Nana les sirvió a todos, comieron tranquilos mientras la mujer comentaba como la casa se sentía tan sola desde que Tsuna se mudó, claro, todo sin perder su característica dulce sonrisa.

—Ara, por cierto Lambo—dijo Fuuta algo exaltado y emocionado a la vez—mañana comienzas a asistir a Nami-chu—el menor puso una expresión de desgane— eso si no quieres que el director "te muerda hasta la muerte".

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Mejore?, creo que sí, ¡ya medio-aprendí a usar FF!**

**Otra aclaración: lamento si los personajes están muy OoC**, pero tenemos que recordar que se supone que maduraron, y la información y apariciones de los personajes del futuro es muy corta y escasa (Fuuta, Bianqui, Jiannini y Lal), así que tratare de hacer lo mejor con lo que tengo.

Ya saben, pueden mandarme palmaditas en la espalda, pulgares arriba, patadas en el trasero, patadas voladora sorpresa, pasteles, pasteles envenenados (aunque estos últimos no me los comeré, al menos que escondan en echo de que están envenenados muy bien, no como Bianchi), se recibe de todo.

En este capítulo I-pin no apareció, no desesperen, el reencuentro será en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, nos leemos a la próxima :D

***Notas después de corregirlo***

**¡Por Primo!, este capítulo estaba peor que el anterior,** los tiempos de narración estaban revueltos y había un montón de horrores de ortografía. Volví a rescribir muchas cosas, **me sorprende que el fic no fuera atacado por las cazadoras de badfickers.**

**Bueno, nos leemos luego.**


	3. Reencuentro

Hola chicos y chicas,*comiendo pastel*, les presento el tercer capitulo del fic, con el título del capítulo ya es mucho spoiler *come otro trozo de pastel*.

Advertencia: No se me dan muy bien las escenas rosas, así que sufrí mucho en este capítulo, hasta tuve que pedirle a mi imuto-chan que lo corrigiera, pero *come otro trozo de pastel*, creo que al final quedo bien...

Y les vuelvo a agradecer a DaniVal y a Sebasxciel por seguir mi historia *come su ultimo trozo de pastel* si a ti lector también te está gustando, deja tus comentarios con un review.

**Y pues ya saben los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano... ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

***Notas después de corregirlo***

**Ohio/Konichiwa minna-kun**

No hay mucho que decir, solo que **Imouto está junto a mí diciéndome que soy una exagerada al arreglar esto, pero de verdad me da vergüenza** que alguien vea mis primeros pasos, aunque aún así los guarde en un lugar muy recóndito de mi computadora.

Volver a estar junto a ti,

Capítulo 3" Reencuentro"

***Temprano, bueno, no tan temprano en las calles de Namimori***

—Ahh, ¡Apresúrate Momo-chan! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

—Ya voy I-pin, pero es muy difícil seguirte el paso, no tengo la misma velocidad que tu—contesto la chica jadeando mientras corría tras de la china.

—_Cierto, no debo levantar sospechas, si no el maestro se molestara conmigo_— la arte-marcialista paro en seco y se dio la vuelta— Perdón, me olvide de ti por la preocupación, lo siento mucho—se disculpó mientras movía la mano en su típico ademan.

—Pero incluso corres así de rápido cargando el portafolio y tu maleta-—menciono la otra chica señalando los objetos al alcanzarla.

—No es para tanto, solo lleve una pijama y mi cepillo de dientes—moviendo la mano otra vez— pero, vamos, toma mi mano, se nos va a hacer aún mas tarde.

—Tienes razón—obedeció a la china tomando su mano— ¿Pero, para que quieres que...?

No pudo terminar, ya que la chica de las trenzas comenzó a correr arrastrando a si amiga -ignorando los gritos de esta-, a una velocidad alta pero precavida, no quería que la descubrieran, si alguien veía su rapidez sobre humana se metería en problemas.

Llegaron a Nami-chu a buen tiempo, el lio en que se habían metido porque el despertador de la casa de Momo-chan no sonó ya había pasado, entraron a su aula y acomodaron sus cosas sobre su pupitre, I-pin acomodo su maleta bajo el asiento.

Ambas se arreglaron el cabello y el uniforme, para luego intercambiar una risita cómplice, ya podían estar tranquilas.

El timbre sonó y al poco tiempo entro el profesor en turno, todos se sentaron y sacaron sus libros, el educador acomodo unos papeles golpeándolos contra el escritorio y leyó detenidamente.

—Bueno alumnos, este día se les unirá un nuevo integrante al grupo, pasa por favor.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, hasta que el profesor se aclaró la garganta para callarlos.

Tras esto un muchacho entro al aula y se posiciono frente a sus compañeros.

Las chicas no pudieron contener un suspiro al verlo mientras que sonrojos de distintos niveles se apoderaban de los rostros femeninos, excepto de una chica de trenzas que lo miraba con confusión.

—_Creo haberlo visto antes, ¡Ya se! es el chico que vi el día que se me paso el ramen del señor Kawahira, me regaño muy feo esa vez._

—Él es el nuevo estudiante de intercambio de Italia, ¿por qué no te presentas?—lo invito el maestro.

—_Ahora que lo pienso…_— siguió la china en sus pensamientos—_ ¿Qué le toca pedir hoy al Tío Kawahira?, a, si, era..._

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lambo Bovino—se presentó.

Los pensamientos de la chica se detuvieron en ese instante, ¿podía ser eso posible?, levanto bruscamente la cabeza para verlo mejor—L-La-Lambo—dijo en apenas un susurro.

Mientras este se encontraba ocupado sonriéndole coquetamente a todas las chicas del aula y al momento estas trataban de no caer desmalladas, pero, al llegar con I-pin su expresión cambio a una de alivio, la sonrisa que le dio a esta fue distinta a las otras, más dulce y tierna como si dijera "Estoy de vuelta".

Al notar esto la china se calmó un poco y le envió otra sonrisa con su respuesta, transmitiéndole ese "Bienvenido" que el tanto esperaba, para luego erguirse cuan alto era y seguir con su labor de casanova.

Este acto paso desapercibido para todos, dos menos una castaña que se sentaba al lado de la de trenzas a la que esta apodaba Momo-chan.

La hora del receso llego, la repartidora de ramen trato de buscar al Bovino, pero al no encontrarlo bajo la cabeza decepcionada.

— ¿Quién era el?, ¿Lo conoces?—cuestiono Momo-chan.

—Un viejo amigo, de antes de que me fuera de la ciudad—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— Quiero estar sola un rato ¿Esta bien?

— ¿Estas segura?—al no ver duda en el rostro de la peli-negra acepto—bueno, como quieras, si lo veo le avisare—lo último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que contesto para tomar su bento y salir del lugar.

Fue a la azotea, aprovechando que el director estaba de viaje, era un buen lugar y nadie iba allí, podría estar tranquila y pensar muy cómodamente, al llegar, cerró la puerta tras de sí asegurándose que nadie más subiera, luego llego al barandal y apretó los puños con los alambres entre ellos.

—_Lambo ha regresado_—una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios-—_pero que el este aquí no significa nada bueno, se están comenzando muchos movimientos de asesinos… ¡pero eso a mí no me debe importar!, ¡ya estoy retirada, ya no soy una asesina!, ¡recuérdalo I-pin, lo haces por tu maestro!_

Negó frenéticamente mientras apretaba aún más sus puños.

—_Pero, también él ha cambiado mucho_—rio para sí soltando un poco su agarre— _siempre pensé que sería más bajito y con las expresiones más duras, ¿Y a donde fue a parar ese afro?_—esta vez soltó una pequeña carcajada—_aun así, nadie me aviso nada, aunque ya no pertenezca a la mafia, al menos debieron haberme dicho eso, no me gusta que me oculten tantas cosas._

Era su amigo, tenía derecho de saberlo.

— ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?— cuestiono la chica al viento.

—Yare yare ¿Acaso no te gusto la sorpresa?—al reconocer la voz, la china se volteo rápidamente y confirmo sus sospechas, ahí estaba su viejo amigo y compañero.

-L-lambo—agacho la cabeza y oculto sus ojos con la sombra

—He...¿Qué te ocurre I-pi…?—no pudo terminar pues la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

—Te extrañe mucho—Lambo le acaricia la cabeza, al tiempo que un sutil sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro sin que este se dirá cuenta.

—Yo también I-pin.

Un silencio muy cómodo se apodero del lugar y ninguno se atrevió a romperlo en ese momento.

—Cuando volví me dijeron que habías regresado a Italia, me sentía muy sola, los guardianes siempre están muy ocupados, las chicas y Fuuta, ya son muy mayores para pasar el tiempo conmigo.

—I-pin—la mirada del italiano cambio al escuchar esto, se volvió más seria y casi sombría—_ ¿Por qué no estuve aquí para ella cuando me necesito?, todo es mi culpa…_

La chica levanto la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos

—Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta— al decir esto sonrió lo mejor que pudo, provocando que la mirada del guardián cambiara a una más tierna, más dulce y llena de cariño.

Allí se quedaron ambos, sonriéndole el uno al otro y más importante, sin separarse de ese abrazo, ninguno se movió, estaban muy cómodos así y perdieron la noción del tiempo, pasaron los minutos y ellos seguían en la misma posición.

—Sabes—rompió el silencio Lambo— uno de mis mayores sueños de niño era estudiar aquí, en Nami-chu…contigo, al separarnos creí que nunca se cumpliría, pero, míranos, el sueño que creí olvidado e imposible se ha vuelto realidad.

I-pin se sobresaltó al oír esto, y más con el tono tan serio y dulce que utilizo, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo y el viento comenzaba a soplar mientras pétalos de sakura danzaban en él. La chica oculto su rostro en el pecho del Bovino otra vez, escondiendo el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

Se quedaron así unos momentos más, hasta que la campana que anunciaba el final del receso sonó y regresaron a su aula.

Las clases pasaron, mientras Lambo no dejaba de mirar muy disimuladamente a su amiga.

Cuando llego la hora de salida, algunas de las chicas de su aula comenzaron a acercarse al chico mientras este seguía sentado en su pupitre.

—Bovino-san, ¿Dijo que era italiano verdad?

—Yare yare, así es pequeñas—contesto haciendo buen uso de sus dotes de casanova.

Otra de las chicas se sentó sobre el pupitre de Lambo, cruzando las piernas.

—Pero si hablas tan bien el japonés.

—Eso es porque viví muchos años aquí cuando niño—contesto y puso mano sobre su barbilla mientras miro detenidamente a cada chica—Ah, I-pin, ¿ya te vas?, te acompaño a tu casa-—dijo al notar como la china pasaba por la puerta, para al segundo siguiente levantarse y correr tras ella, ignorando al cuarteto a su alrededor.

—No tienes por qué molestarte, no es necesario Lambo—contesto mientras hacia un ademan con la mano.

—No es ninguna molestia—dicho esto tomo la bolsa y la maleta de I-pin—adiós pequeñas, nos vemos mañana—se despidió guiñándoles provocando un pequeño grito de emoción de las chicas.

La china asintió algo confundida para luego salir tras el italiano.

*Por las calles de Namimori*

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de ambos en el trayecto, ninguno encontraba tema de conversación y de no mirar otro.

—Y… ¿Cuándo volviste?—intento romper la tensión la china.

—Ah, volví ayer—Respondió mientras llevaba cargando los 2 portafolios y la maleta tras la espalda como si fuera un saco.

Caballerosidad ante todo, era un mafioso después de todo.

— ¿Ayer? ¿Y ya comenzaste a asistir a clases?—pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Bueno, la inscripción ya estaba lista y si no comenzaba rápido el director me hubiera mordido hasta la muerte—señalo haciendo el ademan de rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras le escurría una gotita por la cien.

—Si…el director—lo pronuncio muy suavemente y bajo la mirada.

—_Rayos, no debí mencionar a ese tipo, parece que ella aún sigue enamorada de el_—su sonrisa desapareció, ¿Por qué le dolía eso si siempre lo supo?, bueno, no siempre, desde que le había preguntado a Nana porque las caras de I-pin y Tsuna se volvían graciosas y rojas—Y tu ¿cuándo volviste?—cambio el tema tratando de enmendar lo que había hecho.

—Yo...volví hace ya como un años, cuando el maestro se recuperó—bajo un poco el tono de voz— Cuando dieron de alta al maestro, sabíamos que no le quedaba mucho tiempo como a los otros que sobrevivieron—trago en seco para poder seguir—él siempre quiso darme una vida normal, entonces decidimos retirarnos y trasladarnos a Japón, el maestro abrió una tienda de ramen y yo lo ayudo con las entregas-termino mirando al suelo.

—_Trabaja repartiendo ramen, eso explica muchas cosas_—pensó al recordar todos los extraños incidentes en el pasado con los que se había topado con la de trenzas corriendo preocupada a entregarlo—Yare yare, espera un momento ¿Estás diciendo que te retiraste?

—Si—su mirada seguía baja—el maestro dijo que era lo mejor para mí, que no quería que me viera envuelta en problema, no al menos mientras el siguiera aquí. También sello la bomba pinzu

El bovino se quedó mudo, no supo que más decir, I-pin se había tornado demasiado seria, lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar su brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia si en un pequeño abrazo.

No se había dado cuenta en que parte del camino habían comenzado a disminuir su paso y ahora por fin se detenían.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien—dijo tiernamente la china mientras sonría un poco y hacia el característico ademan con la mano—Oh no, mira la hora, se va a hacer tarde para el trabajo—menciono al ver su reloj.

— ¿Una carrera?—pregunto traviesamente el chico.

—Hai.

—Te sigo— ambos tomaron la posición de inicio y al mirarse a los ojos comenzaron a correr, no se contuvieron, corrieron a la velocidad que habían desarrollado tras más de 10 años entrenando como asesinos. Los que los veían, solo podían distinguir una ráfaga con colores borrosos, haciendo volar todo a su paso.

—_Es muy rápida, después de todo es una arte-marcialista_—pensaba el italiano.

—_No lo hace nada mal_—se decía a sí misma la china

I-pin por fin paro, había acabado con una buena ventaja contra el chico pero solo tuvo que esterar unos segundos a que este la alcanzara.

—Vaya I-pin, sí que corres rápido—menciono el guardián al llegar, apoyando sus amos en las rodillas.

—No es nada—y allí está el movimiento de mano otra vez.

Escucharon abrirse la puerta de repente y ambos voltearon bruscamente

—Ara, ara Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, ya llegaron, vamos pasen la mesa ya está servida—Fue hasta entonces que el italiano se dio cuenta donde estaba, ¡En la casa Sawada!

—A estoy de vuelta Nana-oka-san— respondió la chica.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la pijamada con Momo-chan? ¿Dormiste bien?—pregunto Nana, mientras que Lambo llevaba un buen rato paralizado observando la escena.

—Sí, solo que el despertador no sonó y casi se nos hace tarde para la escuela.

—Oh, suena divertido—Nana sonreía como era típico de ella— Ah, pero no se queden allí parados, dejen sus cosas en sus habitaciones, lávense las manos y vengan a comer.

—... ¿Sus habitaciones?—preguntaron sorprendidos al unísono. — ¡Eso significa que él/ella también vive aquí!-apuntándose el uno al otro.

—Ara, ara, ¿no lo sabían?

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto la escena del reencuentro? ¿Me quedo bien? Eso sí, los personajes son muy tiernos. Estoy segura que la mayoría se dio cuenta de que vivirían en la misma casa desde un inicio, pero bueno, los detalles de por qué I-pin no vive con su maestro los explicare en otro capítulo.

Soy muy mala haciendo OC, así que Momo-chan cuando mucho aparecerá en este y en el siguiente capítulo (ni siquiera tiene un nombre).

Aclaración: Con este capítulo terminamos la introducción, los siguientes estarán basados en las apariciones en el pasado del otona-lambo y otona-i-pin.

¿Les está gustando la historia? ¿Me merezco una estrellita en la frente? Ya saben críticas, comentarios, palmaditas en la espalda, patadas voladoras, pastelillos, tarjetas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, todo será bien recibido: D.

Hasta la próxima.

*Notas después de corregirlo*

En este capítulo ya no encontré tantos horrores solo un exagerado uso de las comas, pero creo que ya había tomado más práctica, ¡pero casi todos los nombres estaban con minúsculas!, vergüenza para mí y mi vaca

Nos leemos luego.


	4. San Valentín

Ohio/ Konichiwa mina-san, aquí está el cuarto capítulo…espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho haciéndolo, escribir las escenas rosas y cursis no es lo mío.

Tratare de seguir lo mejor posible la cronología de la serie, así que lo siguiente es ¡El día de San Valentín! (se va a un rincón a mecerse en posición fetal -¡Por qué me torturan!, Myruru se golpea los cachetes y vuelve animada otra vez)

Ya que, lo bueno es que tengo a la cursi de mi Imuto-chan para corregirlo, creo que el inicio quedo bastante flojo, pero en general quedo bien.

A si, los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Ahora ¡A leer!

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 4 "San Valentín"**

Lambo se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, esa misma tarde acababa de recibir una impresionante noticia, ¡Volvería a vivir junto a su amiga de la infancia!, si ya era difícil dejar de pensar en ella cuando estaba al otro lado del mundo, ahora ¡como seria teniéndola en el cuarto de al lado!, ¿y si pasaban de esas escenas como de manga shojo?...

Su mente comenzó a imaginar momentos como estudiar juntos, darse de comer en la boca, encontrarse en el baño, que la chica no pudiera dormir y fuera a su cuarto…

-_Te estas volviendo un pervertido Lambo-_ se regañó a sí mismo-_aunque, después de todo no es mi culpa, estoy en "esa" edad y me ponen a vivir con una chica tan hermosa, ¡NO!, ¡yo no veo de esa manera a I-pin!, es una vieja amiga y ya- _Una amiga y ya-termino en un susurro.

Escucho como la puerta principal se abría, bajó apresuradamente para al llegar encontrarse con I-pin y Fuuta, Nana los llamo a todos a cenar y tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la mesa.

-Gracias por traerme del trabajo Fuuta-san-dijo la china.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, en realidad vengo a entregarles esto- ya dicho, les tendió a ambos un pequeño rollo con el sello de Vongola.

-¿Ahora que querrá el Vongola?-menciono Lambo.

-Esto se siente extraño, hace mucho que no recibía una orden-menciono I-pin esta vez. Para después, ambos abrir al mismo tiempo el papel, así es, era oficial puesto que tenía la llama de Tsuna, leyeron:

_Lambo, decimo guardián Vongola del rayo e I-pin, primera discípula del maestro Fon:_

_Como ya se ha de haber dado cuenta, desde hoy vivirán juntos en la casa de mi madre, por ahora lo mejor sería que mantuvieran esto en la mayor discreción posible para no levantar la más mínima sospecha. Por ahora estén a la espera de instrucciones. También les pido que no descuiden su entrenamiento y se mantengan en forma, siempre ay que estar preparados para todo._

_I-pin, recuerda que te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes y si quieres puedes comenzar a practicar de nuevo dentro de 2 semanas, cuando el salón de entrenamiento en la base esté listo. Para ti Lambo, comenzar a practicar es una orden._

_Decimo Jefe Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Al terminar de leer ambos soltaron un suspiro y se quedaron viendo la orden un rato más.

-_Es una impresión muy grande para ellos, de repente se vuelven a ver y vivirán juntos, conociendo a Tsuna-ni, estoy seguro que el que Lambo llegara justo el día en que I-pin se quedara en casa de una amiga, pero, ¿Qué tendrá planeado con ponerlos a entrenar "juntos" sin instrucciones? ¿Qué habrá detectado la súper intuición?-_Hablaba consigo mismo Fuuta, mientras esperaba que los adolescentes reaccionaran.

***Días después, en el restaurante de Ramen***

El día había estado tranquilo, e I-pin acababa de terminar las entregas de ese día. Mientras estaba en la cocina escucho la campanilla de la puerta anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes, la chica se puso el delantal, tomo su cuaderno y salió a atenderlos.

-A, I-pin-chan- Saludaron las clientas.

-Haru-san, Kyoko-san, Hana-san, bienvenidas, ¿Qué les traigo?

-Solo unos panecillos I-pin-chan- Contesto la pelirroja.

-En un segundo-la mesera volvió rápido con la orden para servírsela a las chicas.

-¿Por qué no te sientas un momento I-pin? ¿No hay muchos clientes hoy verdad?-invito Hana.

-Bueno, está bien si solo es un momento- la chica volteo a la cocina para ver a su maestro, este asintió- Bien-contesto moviendo la mano para después tomar asiento.

-Y dinos I-pin-chan, ¿Ya estas lista para mañana?-pregunto Haru.

-¿Mañana?, ¿Es algún día en especial?-respondió la menor mientras ponía su dedo en el mentón mostrando duda.

-¡Hahiii/ Haaa! mañana es San Valentín- dijeron al unísono las chicas.

La mesera dudo un momento- Oh cierto, tienen razón.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?-devolvió I-pin.

-¿No vas a preparar nada?-termino Kyoko.

-¿Debería?-pregunto inocente

-Qué me dices de tu maestro-aporto Hana

-Al maestro no le gusta el chocolate-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya se!-retomo la palabra Kyoko- ¿No le darás nada a Lambo-kun?

-¿Lambo-chan? ¿Que no está en Italia?-pregunto Haru.

\- El otro día oí decir a Tsu-kun que él estaba viviendo en la casa de su mamá.

-¡Hahi!, deberíamos ir a visitarlo después, pero, volviendo al tema, ¿No le vas a dar nada a el? ¿Después de todo son muy cercanos no?, ¿Qué tal un chocolate por obligación? (N/A: Chocolate por obligación = chocolate de amistad)

-Pues…-pensó un poco I-pin – supongo que si debería darle uno.

-Así se habla pequeña-dijo Hana – pero, ¿sabes cómo hacerlos?

-La verdad no-contesto inocente al tiempo que a las demás les escurría una gotita por la cien.

-Entonces-comenzó emocionada Haru

-¡Nosotras te ayudamos!-contestaron todos juntas mientras apretaban el puño y un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearlas.

***Al día siguiente en Nami-chu***

Un italiano estaba cruzando la puerta de entrada, sorprendentemente solo, cosa que su gran cantidad de admiradoras aprovecharon para tratar de entregarle su chocolate. En tan solo unos instantes docenas de chicas comenzaron a rodear al chico, gritando como buenas fangirls.

-Bovino-san, por favor acepte mi chocolate.

-Bovino-san, tome el mío.

Y así seguían gritando las demás chicas, que suerte tenían ya que el director estaba de viaje, si no, las hubiera mordido a todas hasta la muerte.

-Muchas gracias mis pequeñas señoritas, con gusto acepto sus presentes- les respondía galantemente Lambo mientras a cada chica que le entregaba su chocolate, él le regalaba una sonrisa y un beso en el torso de la mano, provocando que estas casi se desmallaran.

Al terminar se dirigió a su aula, donde las chicas más atrevidas lo esperaban para acercársele más, y de igual manera el guardián los recibía como todo un casanova.

Terminaron las clases, Lambo había estado buscando a I-pin todo el día, apenas y la vio en el aula, y cuando sonó el timbre salió corriendo sin decir una palabra, trato de seguirla pero casa 5 pasos una chica lo interceptaba.

-P-por favor Bovino-san, acepte mis sentimientos- decía la estudiante mientras le tendía una caja muy bien adornada.

A esto Lambo sonreía de medio lado para responder- Lo siento mi princesa, por ahora no puedo pertenecerle a nadie, pero aprecio que sientas eso tan hermoso por mí- acto seguido le besaba la frente y tomaba el chocolate. Así paso con varias chicas.

De un momento a otro, una gran cantidad de sus admiradoras se comenzaron a agrupar y perseguirlo agresivamente. El chico se estremeció y escapo de allí, por más caballero que fuera no podría contra todo eso, corrió a toda velocidad, aun así, nunca debes subestimar a una chica, lo estaban alcanzando y cuando pensaba que ese era su fin, una mano lo jalo hacia dentro de un aula, salvándolo de la estampida.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Ahh?, ¿Amiga de I-pin –san?-soltó Lambo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Puedes decirme Momo, todos lo hacen- contestaba la chica- y no fue nada, por cierto toma Bovino-san - le tendió una pequeña caja- no pienses mal, es solo un chocolate por obligación, es un agradecimiento por cuidar tan bien de I-pin.-miro hacia abajo encontrándose con dos bolsas tamaño yumbo repletas, al ver esto le escurrió una gotita por la cien.-Aunque creo que ya tienes muchos. Por cierto ¿ustedes están viviendo juntos verdad?

-Q-que te hace pensar esto- trato de evadir el tema, pero la japonesa lo miro seriamente, entonces paso su mano tras la cabeza rascándose el cuello- Bueno, no juntos, más bien en la misma casa, pero, ¿c-como te enteraste?-pregunto preocupado Lambo.

-Por qué siempre llegan y se van juntos de la escuela, también como ambos han asegurado tantas veces que solo son amigos y conozco muy bien a I-pin, deducirlo era bastante fácil.

-¿A si?- tomo el chocolate que le daba Momo-chan- un chocolate por obligación ¿he?, ni siquiera he recibido uno de estos de I-pin-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si-contesto rascándose la cabeza por cierto ¿No la has visto?, hoy salió muy temprano de casa, pero, llego muy tarde a clase y se fue en cuanto sonó la campana.

-No, no la he visto- la chica puso su mano en el mentón- pero tienes razón, hoy ha estado muy alejada, te avisare si la veo.

-Gracias, entonces me retiro- se despidió el chico, para luego volver a correr haciendo una "retirada estratégica" de las chicas que lo perseguían mientras esperaba que se calmaran.

Tras haber recibido todos los chocolates, Lambo al no encontrar a su amiga de la infancia se resignó a volver solo, ahora cargando 3 bolsas llenas.

Estaba atravesando el parque, mientras comenzaba a comer algunos de sus regalos- _Soy un caballero, seria de mala educación no comerme estos chocolates en los que as chicas pusieron tanto empeño para prepararlos_\- Sin poder evitarlo, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su nariz- _rayos, no otra vez.- _Siguió su camino, cuando una ráfaga de viento lo golpeo, provocando que la sangre se dispersara por toda su cara, para después tropezarse, ese no era su día, y menos lo seria cuando una nube color rosa lo envolvió.

Los 5 minutos pasaron y Otona-Lambo volvió a su época original, para encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes de su viaje en el tiempo, pero ahora, solo tenía 2 bolsas de chocolates, su yo del pasado sí que era un tragón.

Se limpió el rostro y siguió su camino, al poco tiempo ve a I-pin a lo lejos y trata de seguirla. La china se percató de su presencia y acelero su paso, la persecución duro algunos minutos hasta que Lambo la perdió de vista. Decepcionado, regreso a casa, metió su mano en el bolsillo y su expresión se tornó melancólica.

*Por la noche en un pequeño parque*

I-pin acababa de salir del trabajo, el parque estaba vacío, así que se sentó en uno de los columpios, saco una pequeña caja blanca bien adornada con un listón verde y la apretó contra su pecho.

***Flash back***

La china había salido temprano de la casa Sawada, había quedado con Haru, Kyoko y Hana que se verían en la casa de la primera ese día en la mañana para hacer los chocolates.

Al llegar se encontró con las demás y con todos los ingredientes listos, comenzaron su tarea y al terminar los envolvieron muy cuidadosamente.

-Listo- anuncio la menor mientras terminaba de amarrar el listón verde.

-Te quedaron muy bien I-pin-chan- la elogio la pelirroja.

-A ti también Kyoko-san, de seguro a Sawada-san y a tu hermano les encantaran- devolvió el cumplido mientras apuntaba a las dos cajas que tenía la chica, una envuelta con un listón naranja y la otra más pequeña con uno amarillo.

-Gracias, por cierto Haru-chan, ¿Por qué tienes dos cajas?- menciono apuntando a las cajas, ambas del mismo tamaño, con listones naranja y rojo respectivamente.

-Ah, eso es porque esta es para Tsuna-san y la otra, pues pensé que debería darle un chocolate por obligación a Hayato por todo lo que ha hecho últimamente por mí-contesto la dueña de la casa mientras un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. (N/A: Tenía que hacerlo, adoro el Gokudera x Haru)

-¿Así que "Hayato"? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? -dijo sarcástica y divertida Hana.

-Hahiiii!-soltó Haru al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y todas comenzaron a reír.

-Y tú Hana, no nos has dicho para quien es tu chocolate- menciono Kyoko.

-Pues…-la mencionada tomo su caja, la cual tenía un listón amarillo- Es un secreto- termino, para luego voltear la cabeza ocultando el sonrojo. (N/A: Naaa…todas sabemos para quien es)

-Eres malvada Hana- dijeron las demás al unísono haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, mira la hora, se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela I-pin- Hana trato de cambiar el tema.

-¡No puede ser, tienes razón!, ya me retiro, gracias por todo, nos vemos después- se despidió la china mientras corría a la puerta.

-¡Suerte!- la alentaron.

-¡Suerte a ustedes también!- dijo mientras tomaba su portafolio y salía.

I-pin corrió un buen tramo hasta la escuela, por suerte llego a tiempo, se dirigió a su aula dispuesta a entregarle su chocolate a Lambo, pero, cuando llego vio una escena que la hizo sentirse rara, había muchas chicas alrededor del italiano, demasiadas para el poco tiempo que el llevaba en la escuela

-Bovino-san, por favor acepte mi chocolate- le decía una de las tantas chicas que se encontraban en fila.

\- Muchas gracias mi pequeña, con gusto acepto tu presente- le contestaba el chico para luego besarle la mano.

Al ver esto, la chica de las trenzas apretó su caja contra su pecho, para luego guardarla cuidadosamente en su mochila otra vez, presenciar eso la había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, pero, aun así se armó de valor para entrar al aula y sentarse en su pupitre, preparando las cosas para la clase, y también ignorando inconscientemente a los chicos que se le insinuaban tratando de recibir un chocolate por parte de la china, cosa que obviamente ninguno de ellos consiguió.

Las clases terminaron, trato de entregarle el chocolate otra vez, pero, se aterro y salió corriendo, paso el tiempo y salió de su escondite, al caminar por los pasillos tropezó con alguien.

-Ha, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, solo ten más cuidado-respondió mientras se levantaba- ¿I-pin?

-¿Momo-chan?, ¿sigues en la escuela?

\- Como puedes ver, por cierto, Bovino-san te está buscando- al oír esto I-pin bajo la mirada- ¿Qué llevas allí? ¿Es un chocolate?

La china asintió- Es el chocolate para Lambo, pero, no he podido entregárselo.

-Pues qué esperas, él está por allá-señalo hacia el patio donde se veía un gran grupo de gente.

-Gracias Momo-chan-dijo para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

-Espera I-pin ¡Vas en la dirección contraria!-trato de advertir pero fue ignorada.

***Fin del Flash back***

Lo había estado evitando todo el día, incluso cuando se lo encontró cuando llevaba el ramen al tío Kawahira, se sentía extraña, estaba triste, pero a la vez enojada con él, I-pin no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí afuera te vas a enfermar- le dijo una voz, al escucharla I-pin se levantó del columpio.

-¡Lambo!-dijo la chica para después bajar la cabeza- ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

-Fácil, solías venir aquí cuando niña, cuando te hartabas de que te molestara todo el día y querías estar sola- respondió un poco triste el bovino y termino de llegar frente a ella.

-No tienes por qué decirlo de esa manera-contesto mientras hacia su característico ademan con la mano- Pero…-se armó de valor- Toma, Lambo feliz día de San Valentín, gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía el chocolate. Lambo se sorprendió y abrió lo más que pudo el ojo que estaba ya abierto.

-Muchas gracias I-pin –sonrió a mas no poder para luego tomar el chocolate – ya había pensado que no recibiría nada tuyo hoy.

-Aun así debes de tener muchos- se le escapó a la chica, con un tono decaído.

-La verdad sí, pero, este es el chocolate por obligación de mi mejor amiga, así que es especial-contesto un poco galante, pero más que nada, aliviado y natural.

A ambos se les había retorcido algo en el pecho al escuchar la palabra "amigo" pronunciada por el otro, pero trataron de ignorarlo.

-Por cierto-rompió el silencio el guardián, metió su mano en el bolsillo y volteo a la luna, provocando que la china también lo hiciera- en Japón, es una tradición que hoy las chicas les regalen chocolates a los chicos que les importan, pero- volvió su mirada a I-pin y esta hizo lo mismo, así, sus ojos se encontraron- en Italia y el resto del mundo, hoy es un día donde los chicos les dan obsequios a las chicas que son importantes para ellos.

Al decir esto, saco su mano del bolsillo, la cual sujetaba una delgada cadena de oro con una pequeña piedra roja en el centro.

-Feliz día I-pin- luego puso el collar en las pequeñas manos de la chica.

-L-lambo, muchas gracias, no tenías que molestarte-contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te la ponga?-cuestiono el chico, I-pin solo asintió, para luego extenderle el collar y apartar sus trenzas hacia un lado, permitiendo que lambo rodeara su cuello con la cadena y la abrochara cuidadosamente.

* * *

¿Querían beso?... ¡Pues todavía no!, estos cabeza dura siguen insistiendo en ser "solo amigos".

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ya saben que las escenas rosas no son lo mío, así que disculpen, ¿Nadie tiene algún consejo para mí en ese aspecto?, bueno, en ese y otros, recuerden que soy una nob.

Espero que les gustara, sufrí mucho haciéndolo ya que casi todo el capítulo es cursi, tuve que rescribirlo 2 veces porque mi Imuto-chan (la pobre encargada de corregir las escenas románticas), dijo que le faltaba ese "algo" de este tipo de historias.

Ustedes digan si me quedo bien o no, opiniones, consejos, críticas constructivas, patadas al estilo Kung-fu panda, todo se acepta. Hasta la próxima Sayonara mina-san.


	5. Entrenamiento

Hola chicos y chicas, más chicos que chicas de eso estoy segura. ¿En serio hay chicos por aquí?

**Perdonen la tardanza**, es la vez que más he tardado en actualizar, pero creo que el universo estuvo en mi contra toda la semana, cada vez que iba a comenzar a escribir algo no me dejaba y cuando por fin logre comenzar, se me fue el internet así que cuando estuvo terminado no lo pude subir, así que estuve 3 días paseando una memoria por todos lados a ver cuándo lo podía subir, en este momento estoy en una biblioteca.

**Agradezco a las personitas que me dejan sus reviews**, hacen que valiera la pena el bullyng que me hizo mi hermana por no saber escribir escenas románticas, esta vez la deje descansar, bueno, solo la hice revisar algunas escenas.

Sin más tardanza: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano**. Ya pueden comenzar leer, bueno, esos que se molestan en leer las notas de autor.

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 5 "Entrenamiento"**

***La habitación de Lambo***

\- Nee I-pin-pregunto el bovino levantando la vista de su libro, y con el mentón apoyado en su mano derecha- ¿Cómo se resuelve la pregunta 6?

-¿La 6?-la chica se levantó para sentarse junto al chico y observo pensativa el libro de este- mira- tomo el lápiz y comenzó a anotar algo- esta se resuelve con la fórmula que el profesor nos enseñó a semana pasada.

-Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido, gracias.

-De nada- contesto a chica haciendo su típico ademan para después volver a su lugar de la mesa de té.

Ambos prosiguieron concentrados en su tarea de matemáticas, cuando I-pin por fin termino su labor, recargo sus brazos contra la mesita y se recostó sobre ellos, esperando a que el italiano terminara para comparar respuestas, mientras tanto su vista recorrió la habitación hasta toparse con un calendario que tenía marcado la fecha del día siguiente.

-Uffff, ya acabe, ¿y tú I-pin?-soltó el chico.

-Hai-hizo una pausa y volvió su vista al calendario de nuevo- ¿mañana comienzas a entrenar en la base Vongola verdad?-pregunto al aire.

-A si es-contesto rascándose la cabeza- estoy muy emocionado, los chicos me enseñaran a pelear con las cajas-su voz expresaba verdadera emoción.

-¿Las cajas? ¿Ya tienes una?- pregunto la chica mirándolo.

El chico no respondió, solo se paró, i-pin lo siguió con la mirada, el guardián saco algo del cajón de su escritorio- Un anillo tipo rayo clase B-contesto mientras se lo ponía – lo mejor que la familia Bovino pudo conseguir, y…-se pauso por un momento mientras sacaba otra cosa del cajón- esta es mi caja- alzo la cajita color limón en el aire- Verde la hizo especialmente para mí.

-¿Verde? ¿El arcobaleno?

-Hai, él fue uno de los constructores, además-miro a la ventana como recordando algo- él siempre estuvo interesado en mi resistencia a la electricidad, cuando recién llegue a Italia el hizo muchas pruebas conmigo.

-Todo sea por su investigación-menciona la chica imitando al susodicho, provocando que ambos soltaran una pequeña risa- ¿Y qué hace?

-No lo sé-el escuchar esto la china abrió los ojos sorprendida- bueno, el me dio la caja unos días antes del incidente con el tri-ni-sette (7^3), después de eso, el desapareció y semanas después, encontraron su cuerpo en su laboratorio.

-Lo siento- ambos bajaron la cabeza y no dijeron nada más.

-¿Entonces no me acompañaras mañana?-trato el chico de romper el silencio y se sentó junto a la china.

-No lo sé, creo que estoy muy fuera de forma.

-Anda, vamos- insistió el chico mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la de trenzas.

-Vamos I-pin, al menos acompáñame mañana para aprender a usar estas cosas.

-Pero…yo no tengo caja ni siquiera anillo.

-¿Ahhh?, bueno en realidad no es tan difícil de imaginar, bueno, al menos acompáñame mañana a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, eres una experta en artes marciales ¿no?

La chica no contesto nada.

-Vamos- siguió insistiendo- por los viejos tiempos que entrenábamos juntos.

-Dirás que me lanzabas granadas y yo las golpeaba para regresártelas- rio un poco la chica mientras a ambos le salía una gotita en la cien.-de acuerdo, iré mañana, pero no te prometo ir todos los días.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- el bovino sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a la chica, despeinándola- y si en algún momento decides aprender a usar las cajas, siempre podemos tomar prestados las de Gokudera- escuchar esto provocó que una gota a un más grande apareciera en la cabeza de la chica mientras reía en seco.

-_Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

***Al día siguiente, entrada de la Base Vongola***

Caminaron un rato hasta toparse con una entrada metálica- ¿Qué es esa puerta?-pregunto I-pin

-Mira, detén esto-el chico le paso los dos maletines que cargaba y puso su mano en un lector a un lado de la puerta, luego esta se abrió.

-Este lugar es impresionante, es inmenso-mencionaba atónita I-pin al entrar.

-Genial ¿verdad?, ¿no habías estado aquí antes?

-Estuve aquí cuando regrese a Japón, pero apenas llevaban construido algo.

-Mmm…por lo que entiendo apenas llevan un poco más de la mitad.

-¿Solo eso?-casi grito la china.- ¿Qué es eso?

-No te preocupes, es solo un detector-paso a través de las luces- vez, confía en mí, no pasa nada.

La chica cerro los ojos y paso corriendo, no pudo detenerse y se estrelló contra el pecho de Lambo.

-Ves, no hay nada por qué preocuparse.-le dijo el chico en un tono dulce, cosa que provoco un sonrojo en la de trenzas.- ¿Dónde estarán lo demás guardianes?, tengo una idea vamos.-tomo la mano de la chica por inercia y se la llevo arrastrando.

-He Lambo espera, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la oficina del Vongola Decimo, ya llegamos- dijo al detenerse y tomar otra vez ambos maletines.

-Parece que hay alguien dentro.

Se miraron entre sí, para luego pegar la oreja a la puerta tratando de escuchar.

***Lo que se escuchaba de la oficina del Jefe***

-Entonces que haremos Tsuna, además seguimos sin tener noticias de Hibari o Chrome.

-Yamamoto idiota, no preocupes más al décimo recordándole esas cosas.

-¡Pero tiene razón al extremo!- Lambo e I-pin se separaron de la puerta para recuperarse del dolor de tímpanos.

-Yo también digo lo mismo Hayato-todo el demás bullicio seso cuando Tsunayoshi comenzó a hablar- Nuestra fuerza no es suficiente, si tan solo tuviéramos los anillos Vongola, la situación está cada vez peor.- Un gran silencio se apodero del lugar y los jóvenes se separaron de la puerta para salir corriendo de allí.

-Nunca me dicen nada, me siguen tratando como a un niño.-dijo lambo serio cuando por fin se detuvieron.

La china no contesto nada solo se quedó junto a él en silencio.

-¡Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan!-los susodichos escucharon que los llamaron y se voltearon

-He Fuuta, Jianini-san-saludo Lambo.

-Oh mírense Lambo-kun como haz crecido, ya eres todo el hombre y miren a esta señorita I-pin-san, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Gracias Jianini-san-contesto haciendo una reverencia la china.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo, Tsuna-ni me encargo que los llevara al salón de entrenamiento, vamos síganme-nadie dijo nada más, solo caminaron tras él.

Al llegar frente a una gran puerta- Les presento el recién terminado "Salón de entrenamiento"-dijo orgulloso el técnico.

-Pueden cambiarse los uniformes por allá- Fuuta les señalo los vestidores.

-Si nos disculpan-dijeron los estudiantes al unísono para ir al lugar señalado.

Cuando lambo salió del vestidor de los hombres llevaba puesto su típico traje con camisa de estampado de vaca, al observar alrededor pudo notar que ni Fuuta ni Jianini se encontraban en el lugar. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el anillo para ponérselo en el dedo, este tenía un diseño muy curioso, la gema era un hexágono irregular (N/A: los lados que no forman triángulos son más largos que los otros), que fácil podría pasar por una esmeralda, estaba sujeto por cada lado a la base que era de color cromo y lo más notorio, dos pequeños cuernitos en la parte superior. (N/A: me di cuenta de que nunca se vio el anillo de Lambo, y supongo que tenía uno, así que fue como me lo imagine)

Escucho que la puerta del vestidor de chicas se abría y se volteo hacia el lugar, vio salir a I-pin con un traje chino muy similar al de fon y con las trenzas sujetas en un peinado muy curioso, le marcaba bien el cuerpo y las mangas le quedaban un poco grande, provocando que el bovino se sonrojara al verla tan linda.

-Lindo traje I-pin-dijo galante.

-No tienes por qué alagarme así- contesto con su típico ademan- entonces, ¿con que comenzamos?

El bovino callo un momento-Sabes, estaba pensando que tal vez sea mucho para ti-el chico paso su mano derecha tras la cabeza-pues, es que llevas mucho tiempo sin hacer esto.

-¡Lambo! ¡¿Piensas que soy débil?!-grito enojada mientras ponía sus brazos en sus costados, ahora caderas, como cuando era niña.

A lambo le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo- no he visto a I-pin enojada desde que cuando tenían 5 años y le robaba la comida o le derramaba algo encima.

-Y…yo nunca dije eso- trato de calmarla mientras no dejaba de sudar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres entrenar conmigo?-la china frunció el seño

-No es que te crea débil, solo creo que a pesar de todo sigues siendo una chica y estas fuera de forma-paro en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y que a la chica frente a él le comenzaba a crecer un aura maligna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la chica y esta fue tras él, la persecución recorrió todo el lugar, incluidas las paredes y de vez en cuando e techo.

-_Como en los viejos tiempos-_pensó I-pin mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes para saltar y sonrió un poco, Lambo también pudo haber pensado lo mismo si no fuera porque estaba muy ocupado corriendo por su vida para pensar en otra cosa.

De repente una nube rosada lo envolvió a ambos, al dispersarse se encontraron en un parque con una nota junto a ellos. Leyeron:

_Otona-Lambo, Otona- I-pin, no tenemos tiempo de explicar, sigan a Haru y protéjanla del posible peligro. _

_Atte._

_Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo._

-¿Reborn?-pregunto incrédula I-pin- ¿Qué no se supone que él está…

-¿_No se dará cuenta de que esta en el pasado?-_se preguntaba a si mismo Lambo- Debe ser algo que tenía preparado previamente, ya sabes cómo era el- la interrumpió y luego frunció el ceño- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Hai-contesto la chica quien ya se había calmado, y se subió a un árbol con un ágil movimiento.

_-¿Qué hace ella ahí?-_se decía el bovino mientras una gotita le escurría por la cien.

-¡La encontré!, sígueme- acto seguido salió saltando de rama en rama mientras el guardián la seguía por tierra.

Al llegar vieron a Haru sentada leyendo con los audífonos puestos, y también pudieron distinguir que había alguien tras de ella, parecía un monstruo, su piel era color gris, sus uñas muy largas y parecía que no tenía ojos, nariz o labios.

-Asqueroso-soltaron al unísono.

-Vamos-dijo el chico pero la china le sujeto la manga, provocando que este dirigiera su mirada a ella sorprendido.

-Déjame a mí, es mi oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerlo-dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el enojo y una mirada decidida.

-Pero míralo I-pin, se ve muy peligroso.

-Recuerda que pase casi toda mi vida entrenando con el maestro, el arcobaleno Fon- la de trenzas ya no lo dejo contestar y salió en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Haru y como ellos le llamaron "el monstruo".

Lambo solo la siguió y se quedó atrás, cruzando los brazos, listo para ayudar a su amiga si lo necesitaba, la chica comenzó a atacar al "monstruo" con una llave al cuello-_no lo hace nada mal- _pensó mientras observaba los precisos movimientos de la artemarcialista-_simplemente se ve hermosa y letal._

I-pin a cabo su labor, y Haru se percató de su presencia, la Japonesa trato de articulas unas palabras pero los viajeros del tiempo la sacaron de allí para que no viera el cuerpo inconsciente de esa criatura, al alejarse del lugar la nube volvió a rodearlos y regresaron a su tiempo.

-Ah ¿Cómo habremos llegado hasta allá?-miro a Lambo- también Haru-san se veía muy joven.

-_Enserio, no se dio cuenta-_al chico le recorrió una gotita por la cien- Lo hiciste muy bien.-trato de cambiar de tema.

-Gracias-contesto la chica mirando al suelo- ¿Ahora si aceptaras entrenar conmigo?

-Bueno- se trono los dedos- acepto que me equivoque- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar- ¿Qué esperamos?-le dijo a I-pin mientras se volteaba hacia ella.

Ella lo siguió y se posicionaron en medio del salón, se vieron a los ojos y con lenguaje mudo empezaron la cuenta a atrás, ambos se veían muy decididos y retaban al otro con la mirada, luego un brillo salió de los ojos de ambos y comenzaron su pelea.

Para alguien normal la escena solo eran líneas de color negro y rojo moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero, para la vista aguda de los expertos, era una batalla muy pareja golpes rápidos y precisos de la china, los cuales el Italiano esquivaba con habilidad, y este por su lado, no conectaba tantos golpes, pero no se quedaba atrás, lograba presionar a la chica y la hacía retroceder, lanzando de vez en cuando algunos golpes los cuales eran mucho más fuertes que los de ella, esta los esquivaba con movimientos agiles pero se comenzaba a cansar.

De un momento a otro I-pin logro tomar el brazo de Lambo y utilizo una llave para lanzarlo a unos cuantos metros, cosa que provoco que el Italiano no pudiera seguir.

-De-debo resistir-y luego fue a un rincón a llorar.

La discípula de fon lo sigue. -¿Sigues con eso?

-¿Debes pensar que soy patético verdad?-contesta con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarla

-No y nunca lo he pensado, me alegra que no lo ocultes, al menos ya no te salen mocos como antes- dice sin pensar y un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del chico, uno por la vergüenza y dos porque ella dijo que no era patético.

-Me retracto de haber dicho que estabas fuera de forma, me has pateado el trasero-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya, no digas eso, diste buena pelea pero-se puso seria- puede que te gane por cuerpo a cuerpo, pero –hizo una pausa- tú te contuviste, no usaste tu caja.

-Como tú misma dices, era cuerpo a cuerpo, no hubiera sido justo- contesto un poco avergonzado- pero, déjame mostrarte una cosa- saco una cosa de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con los pequeños cuernitos en sus manos.

-¿No son tus viejos cuernos?, ya me empezaba a preguntar dónde estaban.

-Algo así, Verde los modifico y desarrollo una nueva técnica, quédate atrás…"Electro Cornutta"-al decir esto la energía acumulada en los cuernos comenzó a salir y Lambo corrió hacia la pared, que al golpearla produjo un gran agujero.

-Increíble-fue lo único que pudo decir ella por la sorpresa.

-¿Verdad?-contesto este acercándose a la chica- aunque Verde nunca me dijo como usarlos, creo que todavía no utilizo toda su capacidad.

-¡Que le han hecho a mi pared!- grito Jianini mientas entraba corriendo agitado.

-Jianini, lo siento mucho no pensé bien las cosas-se disculpaba Lambo.

-¿Pero cómo lo hicieron?- seguía Jianini agitado.

-Cálmese Jianini-san, se va a poner mal- le decía I-pin

-¿Cómo quieren que me calme? ¿Saben cuánto tiempo me tomara repararlo?...

Mientras se desarrollaba la escena una figura recargaba en la puerta observaba a los chicos muy atentamente.

-No puedo negar que Lambo está preparado para pelear, no, ambos lo están, solo les falta pequeño empujón para sacar todas sus capacidades-decía la figura de un hombre delgado con un peinado en puntas, para volver por su camino oculto en las sombras mientras el anillo naranja en su mano reflejaba la poca luz del lugar.

* * *

¿Qué tal mina-san? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Perdón pero no se me dan bien las peleas, aunque no tan mal como las románticas.

A demás de las peleas quise retomar las persecuciones que ellos hacían de niños, esas que hacían cada capítulo y en las que Tsuna terminaba con la cara aplastado en el suelo por meterse en su camino, al menos el del futuro aprendió a verlos de lejos.

Cada vez nos acercamos más a los momentos tristes, cada vez que lo recuerdo quiero ir a llorar a un rincón igual que Lambo, por ahora me contengo.

Bueno, nos vemos/leemos la próxima. Sayonara, pórtense bien y coman frutas y verduras, y ya saben que las críticas constructivas, consejos y demás son bien recibidos.


	6. Fallo

**Ohio/ Konichiwa mina-san**

Perdonen la tardanza.

Trate de hacer este capítulo un poco mas animado, antes de que empiece lo feo (Myruru se va a llorar a un rincón, "No quiero que esas cosas pasen", "es muy triste", se limpia las lágrimas y vuelve a presentar)

Ya no los detengo más tiempo y les recuerdo que: **los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 6 "Fallo"**

El viejo maestro de matemáticas estaba apuntando algunos problemas en el pizarrón mientras explicaba la lección, I-pin se encontraba atenta y no perdía detalle mientras apuntaba todo en su libreta, por su lado, Lambo se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana con los brazos tras la cabeza, distraído como siempre, lo cual el maestro noto.

-Bovino-kun, ya que esta tan interesado en la clase por que no pasa al pizarrón- lo llamo el profesor extendiéndole la tiza.

-¿Yo?- dijo apuntándose a sí mismo aparentando inocencia tratando de desesperar un poco al maestro.

-¡Si usted!, no veo a ningún otro chico vaca por aquí-le respondió con sarcasmo.

Al escuchar el apodo los demás alumnos rieron un poco, incluida la china, mientras que las chicas del club de fans del italiano hicieron una mueca de disgusto, ahogándose las quejas de "No llame a si a nuestro querido Lambo-sama".

Al mencionado le comenzó a crecer un aura negra, molesto con aquel profesor, ignorando que el mismo había empezado, ¿pero quién no estaría así con ese viejo? incluso le había dado problemas a los guardianes cuando estos estudiaban en Nami-chu, el tipo no era más que un inútil mentiroso.

Hasta aquí, podría llamarse "rutina diaria" de la clase, Lambo podría jurar que ese profesor la tenía contra él desde hace 10 años atrás, después de aceptar el "reto" lambo se levantaba y le quitaba la tiza de la mano para pasar unos minutos tratando de resolver el problema, ¡minutos en los que tenía que aguantar esa sonrisa de superioridad!, después a duras penas resolvía el problema, ayudado por sus fanáticas quienes le iban soplando poco a poco las respuestas.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, pudo entender fácilmente la ecuación matemática que había en el pizarrón y la resolvió en un segundo, luego, con una arrogante sonrisa por su victoria le devolvió la tiza al profesor, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió de vuelta a su asiento para volver a ver pasar las aves, no sin antes voltear a ver a I-pin y hacerle un gesto de agradecimiento. "la ayuda que había recibido en su tarea sí que había servido", no es que el fuera un "dame", pero gracias a la chica incluso comenzaba a sentirse un genio.

Las clases pasaron, como siempre, el chico almorzó con I-pin y Momo-chan en la azotea, escapando de su club de admiradoras/ acosadoras, y también, aunque le duela decirlo, los chicos que iban tras I-pin, los cuales últimamente trataban por todos los medios acercarse a la china (N/A: si Momo ha vuelto, solo por este capítulo, en realidad todavía ni tiene nombre, ¿y creían que I-pin no tenía su propio club de fans?)

-Que románticos, hasta parecen esposos trayendo el mismo bento de almuerzo- decía medio en broma Momo-chan tratando de molestarlos un poco.

-¿E...Esposos?- decían avergonzados al unísono

-Pero como crees Momo-chan, solo somos amigos, además es el bento que nos prepara Nana-san- contestaba la de trenzas haciendo su típico ademan.

-No sigas haciendo esas bromas Momo-san, no son de buen gusto- comentaba el bovino

Y así proseguía todo el almuerzo, después regresaban a clase, donde las chicas seguían atentas mientras Lambo ponía en práctica la maniobra que le había enseñado Yamamoto-sempai para dormir en clase.

Al terminar las clases, la pareja de "amigos" se despedían cordialmente de todos y volvían por su típico camino de regreso a casa, conversando de cosas triviales y por supuesto, con el chico cargando ambos maletines, cuando llegaban a la casa Sawada, Nana ya tenía la comida servida y ambos se sentaban a la mesa, el estar uno junto al otro se había vuelto tan normal que parecía natural, o más bien, que volvían a los viejos tiempos, luego, volteaban a su alrededor y descubrían que solo ellos y la madre de Tsuna se encontraban en la casa.

Como era rutina desde hace algunas semanas al terminar I-pin subía corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse para el trabajo, según el chico, lo hacía demasiado rápido para ser una chica, luego de que el también terminara, subía a su propia habitación a cambiarse con su típico traje de camisa de estampado de vaca y tomaba su maleta de deportes mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras.

-Espera I-pin, te acompaño- decía el italiano mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-No es necesario Lambo, no te molestes- respondía la chica con su ademan, ya con su ropa blanca puesta, obviamente todavía hacían falta del delantal y el pañuelo de la cabeza los cuales eran propiedad del local de ramen.

-No es ninguna molestia-respondió galante,- además yo tengo que ir a entrenar y hay una entrada a la base cerca de tu trabajo.

La chica movió la cabeza hacia un lado mostrando duda, había aprendido que si al chico se le metía en la cabeza comportarse como un caballero en algún momento, no cedería hasta que aceptara, ni siquiera las miradas asesinas o los golpes de kung-fu funcionaban al tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya lo había intentado todo, así que simplemente se limitó a suspirar y asentir.

-¿Are?, ¿ya se van chicos?- preguntaba Nana desde la cocina.

-Sí, nos vemos Mamma, iré a entrenar Sumo con los chicos- se despedía el italiano- enserio, ¿cómo pueden ella y Sasagawa Kyoko-san seguir creyéndose esa mentira del Sumo?-pensaba mientras abría la puerta.

-Ya nos vamos Nana-san, regresamos en la tarde- esta vez la que se despedía era la china mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía por la puerta que el chico le detenía para que saliera ella primero.

-¡Adiós chicos!, ¡cuídense!- decía la señora Sawada mientras agitaba su mano en el aire- Ahh, estos chicos tan enérgicos, no pueden quedarse quietos en casa- se decía a si misma cuando estos ya se habían marchado, entonces se quedaba un momento sin moverse, admirando la tranquilidad del lugar, en esos momentos la casa le parecía tan grande y solitaria en esos momentos, si mente viajaba hasta hace unos cuantos años atrás cuando todos se encontraba allí, comiendo y jugando juntos, cuando su Tsu-kun seguía allí- no debo ponerme triste, al menos ahora tengo a Lambo-kun e I-pin-chan conmigo- se animaba para volver a sus labores de limpieza.

***En alguna calle de Namimori***

Dos chicos caminaban por la banqueta mientras conversaban muy animadamente, de alguna manera los temas de conversación entre ellos no faltaban, podían comenzar a hablar sobre la comida de la señora Sawada, hasta las mejores maneras de interrogar a un rehén, ¡cualquiera que los escuchara se moriría de miedo!, ¡dos adolescentes hablando muy contentos sobre la mejor manera de no dejar rastro de sus oponentes!, ¿y cuál era el tema esta vez?

-Entonces, ¿la cuchara?-confirmaba su duda la china.

-¡Por supuesto!, es la mejor manera, solo la pones debajo del glóbulo ocular y jalas como si estuvieras sacando una cucharada de helado-contestaba el bovino mirando al cielo.

-¿Y por qué no el tenedor? podrías clavarlo en la córnea y hacer el mismo movimiento- preguntaba la chica.

-No, así dejarías marcas y puede resbalarse muy fácilmente y dañarlo, sería igual que si trataras de sacar el ojo con un cuchillo- contesto rápidamente muy animado el italiano.

-Entonces la mejor manera de sacar un ojo es con una cuchara, ¡anotado!- terminaba emocionada la jovencita, como si estuviera hablando del grupo pop del momento.

Seguían hablando de los métodos de mutilación cuando la chica del ramen piso en falso y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡I-pin!-grito Lambo mientras se apresuraba a sujetarla por la cintura para evitar que callera.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos pudo notar que sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca, y también se encontraban en una escena muy comprometedora, esta se sonrojo a notarlo, pero el italiano no lo hizo su cara reflejaba preocupación, claro, hasta que noto las rosadas mejillas de la chica e inconscientemente ambos comenzaron a acercar sus labios.

Al estar a escasos centímetros uno del otro, una nube color rosado y extrañamente con algunos rayos, los envolvió.

Cuando la nube se desvaneció una I-pin muy confundida estaba en el suelo mirando hacia una pequeña sombra en el centro de aquella explosión.

-¿Are?, que extraño, se supone que debería estar en el pasado-se decía a sí mismo el chico de estampado de vaca, estaba muy confundido, cuando, volvió su vista hacia la chica sentada en el suelo, estaba extrañamente grande.

-L-la-lambo- trataba de articular las palabras, pero estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede I-pin?, ¿porque estas tan...-no termino su pregunta ya que noto sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a explorarse entero-¡Me encogí!-gritaba desesperado mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor de la chica.

Esta que acababa de salir del shock, movió la cabeza enérgicamente tratando de concentrare, se levantó y alzo a su amigo en brazos.

-¿Cómo paso?-preguntaba al aire la china mientras sostenía al "niño" frente a su rostro, ignorando sus fuertes pataletas.

-Mi yo del pasado debe de haber dañado la bazuka y ocurrió un fallo-pensó un poco mientras se calmaba y relajaba los músculos- debe de ser alguna ilusión, o alguna prueba de Gianini-san-trataba de excusarse.

-¿Que haremos contigo?...-decia mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y se hincaba a su altura-¡Ya se!, ¡El maestro debe saber que hacer!

En el acto se levantó y volvió a tomar al pequeño Lambo entre sus brazos, presionándolo contra su pecho, para comenzar a saltar sobre los tejados en dirección al local de ramen.

-_No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso-_se decia a si mismo por todo el camino el italiano, nervioso, pero como no estarlo, ¡si se estaba asfixiando!-_ no pienses en sus tetas, no pienses en sus tetas, ¡RAYOS! ¡YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN SUS TETAS!-_pero como no hacerlo si tenía su cara estampada en ellos y no se podía separar por el agarre de la chica_._

Llegaron al lugar y entraron por la puerta trasera, la china siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba una figura muy extraña, tenía unas enormes gafas color negro y usaba un traje chino muy grande color morado (N/A: ustedes ya han de conocer el disfraz de Fon)

-¡Maestro!-grito la chica cuando lo diviso- necesitamos su ayuda.

El mayor no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir, hasta que diviso un niño entre los brazos de su alumna, con esto una gotita corrió por su sien, parecía que no podía respirar.

-Mire-seguía la joven, para luego poner al mini-bovino sobre la barra- algo le ha pasado a Lambo, se encogió.

-Un gusto volver a verlo Fon-san-saludaba el pequeño.

-Igualmente, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero parece que no has crecido- bromeo un poco, pero sin inmutarse.

-Y tú no te has desecho de ese feo traje-se defendía.

-¡Chicos, póngase serios!-grito la china, a estos Lambo bajo la mirada avergonzado y el maestro hizo unas poses de taichí para relajarse.

-¿Como ha sucedido?-preguntaba un otra vez sereno Fon.

-No lo sabemos, solo me rodeo una nube rosa y termine así.

-¿Que eso no pasa todo el tiempo?-pregunto el mayor.

-Sí, pero esta vez no fui al pasado, si no que me había encogido.

-¿Pasado?-pregunto la artemarcialista pero la ignoraron.

-Curioso-al terminar de decir esto, volvió a hacer las poses de taichí, solo que ahora durante más tiempo- No siento ninguna presencia maligna.

-Entonces que hacemos maestro-le dijo preocupada.

-Si es por algo tecnológico como la bazuka de los 10 años, deberían ir a ver al técnico de los vongola, tal vez él sepa algo- respiro hondo- I-pin, tienes permiso de faltar hoy al trabajo.

-¡Gracias Maestro!, vamos Lambo- después de esto la chica volvió a cargarlo, esta vez con la cara hacia fuera para que pudiera ver y respirar, cosa que el cargado agradeció de sobremanera para sus adentros.

-Gracias-dijo el italiano mientras la chica comenzaba a correr, antes de salir del lugar completamente, pudo ver como el arcobaleno comenzaba a toser fuertemente, al ver la escena frunció el ceño.

***Base Vongola***

I-pin había corrido todo el camino, así que llegaron pronto, pero al entrar no encontró a nadie, entonces comenzó a caminar por todos los pasillos para ver si se topaba con alguien.

-Escucho algo tras esa puerta- apuntaba con su bracito el pequeñín.

-Si-entonces la chica se acercó a la puerta y llamo despacio.

-¡Pase!- grito una voz muy tranquila desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces la china abrió tímidamente la puerta, al entrar ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron, en ella se encontraban reunidos los guardianes de la tormenta, lluvia y sol, todos sentados en los enormes sofás del cuarto.

-¡Yo! chicos, pensamos que eran Bianqui o Futta, salieron hace un rato a investigar algo para nosotros, pero ¿qué te paso Lambo?-saludo Yamamoto.

-Ese es Lambo ¡SE ENCOGIO AL EXTREMO!

-¿Que rayos hiciste para terminar así vaca?-exigía respuesta el mano derecha.

-Yo no hice nada-decia un muy molesto lambo cuando I-pin lo dejo sobre un sillón y esta se sentó junto a él.

-Gokudera-san, ¿sabe dónde está Gianini-san?- preguntaba la artemarcialista.

El peli plata no respondió, solo gruño por lo bajo.

-Gianini salió a esta mañana, el y su padre trabajaran en un proyecto para Tsuna- respondió muy animado Yamamoto

-¡¿Qué?!-soltaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-Ahora que haremos- se decia el bovino- solo el podía ayudarnos con el fallo de la bazuka- puso su mano en la frente- ahora tendré que quedarme así.

-¿Que paso con la bazuka?-preguntaron los guardianes del sol y la lluvia, el de la tormenta seguía renegado en una esquina.

-Parece que mi pequeño yo provoco un fallo y la uso antes de que la arreglaran.

-¡Eso es un EXTREMO problema!

-Lo sabemos Sasagawa-san -decia una muy confundida I-pin, nadie se tomaba el tiempo para explicarle la situación.

-Lo que no sabemos es como arreglarlo- termino la oración el afectado.

-¿Y si le damos algunos golpes a Lambo? Tal vez así se arregle- dijo muy decidido el boxeador.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea sempai- decia Takeshi mientras a todos les surgía una gatita.

-Vamos, déjenme darle unos cuantos- replicaba este mientras se levantaba y el beisbolista y la chica del ramen trataban de sujetarlo.

Ambos hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para detenerlo, mientras que Gokudera seguía sin moverse de su lugar y Lambo trataba de escapar. En un instante otra nube envolvía al pequeño, todos suspiraron, el problema al fin había terminado, o al menos eso creían.

Pero, lo que apareció tras dispersarse el color rosa, lo que salió fue aun peor que antes, ahora era un Lambo de tamaño normal, solo que por alguna razón llevaba puesto un traje de vaca completo.

-L-lambo, ¿estás bien?-pregunto dudosa la chica mientras soltaba al sol.

-¡WU JUUU!-comenzó a gritar el aún más extraño chico vaca, mientras corría por toda la habitación.

-¿Que, que le pasa?-soltó la china mientras retrocedía asustada.

-P-parece que ahora es el cuerpo del Lambo de 15 años pero la mente del de 5.

-!Esto empeoro EXTREMADAMETE!

-¡Waaaa! ¡Cabeza de pulpo, cabeza de pulpo!- decia el atolondrado mientras giraba alrededor de Gokudera.

-¡Quítenlo de mi vista!- exigía molesto Hayato.

-¿Que haremos con él?, no podemos esperar a que vuelva Gianini.

-Yamamoto-san tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo.

-¡Cabeza de cesped!grito Lambo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el mayor del grupo.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea?- pregunto Ryohei mientras trataba de quitarse al chico de encima.

-Yo tengo una- hablo desde su rincón la tormenta.

Momentos después*

-Etto...Gokudera-san, ¿no cree que fue muy duro con el?

-Tch, es la única manera en que esa vaca no moleste, además no utilizamos ese lugar y le tiraremos comida de vez en cuando.

-pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda quedarse así-

-Entonces con más razón, se quedara encerrado en ese armario de limpieza hasta que vuela a la normalidad o vuelva Gianini, lo que pasa primero.

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la salida de la base, el guardián muy relajado mientras que I-pin se veía intranquila.

***Semanas después***

-Ite, por fin volví a la normalidad-miro a su alrededor- ¡esperen!, ¿dónde estoy?, _esto no me gusta nada, está muy oscuro y pequeño, ¡¿me habrán secuestrado?!_\- hablaba con sí mismo el bovino, se acercó a lo que parecía ser la puerta, giro el pomo pero esta no se abrió, también intento patearla pero esta no cedió- _¡Estoy encerrado!_\- comenzó a golpear la puerto- Oigan, ábranme, no puedo salir, ábranme, ¿hay alguien allí?

* * *

**Y así termina este capítulo y con ello el primer arco de la historia**, ya pasamos por los cambios de lugar con su yo de 5 años, a partir del próximo, la trama girara más en torno a los sucesos del futuro, los ataques de Millefiore y otras cosas feas que ya sabemos.

Quería hacer este capítulo un poco más animado, aun así se me escaparon las escenas de Nana y al final con Fon, ¡pero los personajes se salen de mi control y comienzan a actuar por su cuenta!

Si se preguntan por qué Fon sigue vivo, recuerden que Otona-I-pin lo menciono como vivo un par de veces, pero, cuando los demás llegan al futuro, la única arcobaleno que queda es, ya saben Lal, así que, tenemos otra parte triste. Ya no daré más spoilers.

**Me despido, hasta la próxima**, nos leeremos la otra semana ya saben palmaditas abrazos, patadas voladoras, lluvia de cuchillos de plata, pasteles, pasteles envenenados,**su opinion en reviews**, sobres bomba, todo es bien recibido, **Sayonara mina-san.**


	7. Movilizacion

**Nyahoi mina-san.** Aqui esta el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, quedó muy corto, pero si lo unía al siguiente quedaría un capítulo kilométrico, así que se termino así.  
Con este, **comenzamos a tomar parte en el problema de Millefiore.**  
Como ya les dije, perdon si los personajes están muy OC, pero como ya les dije, casi no existen escenas en las cuales basarse en su personalidad.  
Sin mas que decir:** Los personajes no son mios, son que Akira Amano.** ¡A leer!

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 7 "Movilización"**

Derecha-recto izquierdo- patada media, eran los pensamientos de Lambo mientras practicaba esos mismos golpes con uno de los sacos de arena en una esquina del cuarto de entrenamiento.

Tenía que esforzarse si quería demostrarle a los demás que era capaz de pelear junto a ellos, que ya no era un niño, terminó dando una patada giratoria que soltó el saco de su soporte.

-¡Esa fue una patada EXTREMA!- este grito sobresaltó al guardián del rayo y se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de esa voz.

-Sasagawa-san- dijo un poco sorprendido, ¿cuando llego aqui?- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto mientras relajaba los músculos (N/A: por si no saben, eso es cuando te tomas el hombro con la mano opuesta y comienzas a girar el hombro mientras presionas)

-¡A cierto! me mandaron a darte un aviso EXTREMO- comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, al ver esto al bovino le escurrió una gotita por la cien, cuando por fin el mayor sacó un papel y comenzó a leer- Habrá una junta de emergencia, todos los guardianes deben estar presentes, Ryohei, trae a Lambo debe estar en el salón de entrenamiento, nos vemos en mi oficina-termino de leer- eso fue lo que dijo el Jefe.

-¿Una junta ahora mismo?-dijo al aire el chico mostrándose muy confuso

-Eso fue lo que dije, vamos o llegaremos extremadamente tarde- dijo, bueno siendo el mas bien grito a todo pulmón para luego posicionarse tras el adolescente y comenzar a empujarlo.

-E-espere Sasagawa-san.

***En la oficina del Decimo Vongola***

-¡Sawada!, ¡Ya lo traje!- anuncio muy discretamente el guardián del sol mientras entraba muy precipitadamente con un adolescente agarrado por el saco.

-Siéntense Onii-san, Lambo-kun-dijo serio desde su escritorio Tsunayoshi.

Y como se le dijo, el boxeador se sentó en el sillón de la derecha, depositando al bovino a un lado suyo, frente a ellos, en el otro sillón se encontraban los guardianes de la tormenta y lluvia, mientras que el cielo, se encontraba tras su escritorio.

-Con esto, todos los guardianes de los cuales conocemos su paradero están reunidos- comenzó a hablar el Décimo- me imagino que deben estar enterados de los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con Millefiore- nadie dijo nada, pero se miraron a los ojos entre ellos, inspeccionando entre ellos.

Lambo lo hizo al igual que todos los demás, en especial con el Vongola, siempre había sido un Jefe diferente a todos los demás que conocía, y lo seguirá siendo, pero, hoy había notado algo diferente, algo que todos esos Jefes tenían y el antes no, era ese aire de misterio, que les estaba ocultando algo, eso no le gustó para nada al Italiano.

-No tengo porque mentirles- prosiguió el castaño- la familia Millefiore, liderada por un tal Byakuran, ha estado ganando mucha fuerza últimamente, principalmente por el gran poder que han ganado al hacerse de una gran cantidad de cajas y anillos-hizo una pausa- pero, no solo eso, últimamente han comenzado a atacar a otras familias- levantó los ojos mostrando su gran seriedad- incluso, hace poco, atacaron algunas bases de los niveles más bajos de la Vongola-

Todos los que no estaban enterados abrieron los ojos a más no poder, eso solo podía significar una cosa, ¡Le estaban declarando la guerra a Vongola!

-Por ello, debemos comenzar a movilizarnos- un brillo salió de los ojos anaranjados de Tsuna, al igual que los de sus guardianes.

En ese momento, Gokudera enterado de la situación tomó un par de sobres del escritorio y se los extendió a Yamamoto y Ryohei.

-Chicos, estas son sus instrucciones- siguió el Décimo- necesito que las cumplan con la mayor discreción posible- ambos asintieron.- Yo, iré a arreglar unos asuntos a Italia, Hayato- el aludido asintió- Tu te quedaras en la base, necesito que controles la situacion aqui en Japon. (N/A: explicación al pie de página)

-¡Pero Decimo!- se levantó bruscamente de su asiento el peliplateado,

Tsuna no le dijo nada, solo lo miro a los ojos hasta que este dejó de apretar los puños y bajo la cabeza.

-Entiendo, disculpe- hizo una reverencia, que bien, no era tan extrema como las de hace 10 años atrás, si se inclinaba de una manera muy exagerada- Que le valla bien en su viaje.

-Otra vez, todos tienen misiones y a mi me ignoran, me siguen tratando como un niño- pensaba Lambo-pero, ¿dijo que estaban atacando a otras familias?.

-¡Lambo!- este al llamado interrumpió sus pensamientos para voltear hacia el vongola- necesito que estés atento y cuides de mi madre y de I-pin, también que estés al tanto de las chicas.

-¡Esperen un momento!, ¿me estan dando un trabajo?, ¿por fin le habían dado una misión?,-talvez esten pasando por momentos difíciles, pero a Lambo le brillaron los ojos con emoción ¡por fin lo habían tomado en cuenta!- Si, entiendo -contestóo emocionado, mientras que al cielo, le surgía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, chicos, eso es todo y esperemos que pronto se nos unan Hibari y Chrome- decía el jefe mientras se levantaba de su asiento- vamos.

-Hai- contestaron todos al unísono mientras se reunían al centro de la habitación.

Comenzaron a formar una rueda tomados de los hombros, Lambo no se movió, se quedó apartado, era la primera vez que participaba en eso, al notar su nerviosismo, Tsunayoshi le extendió la mano, sonriéndole para que se acercara, y pronto los demás hicieron lo mismo, con esto se armó de valor y se unió a los demás.

-Vongola ¡Lucha!- corearon todos juntos para luego separarse, eso se había convertido en una tradición.

-Definitivamente, me esforzaré, ¿pero…- el rayo camino hasta quedar de frente a su objetivo- Vongola acabas de decir que Millefiore ha estado atacando a familias- el aludido asintió- ¿como esta mi familia?

Tsuna volvió a sonreír- No te preocupes Lambo-kun, la familia Bovino esta bien, al menos por el momento.

Pasaban los años y Tsuna seguía teniendo ese poder hipnótico, que con solo una sonrisa, calmaba todo tu nerviosismo y ansiedad.

***Esa noche, en la casa Sawada***

Lambo estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, tenía que esforzarse, apretó el puño, en el cual tenía sujeto su anillo.

No podía decirle a I-pin sobre la situación, y tenía que encontrar la manera de vigilar a Kyoko, Haru y Hana. Con Nana sería sencillo, ya vivía con ella y trataría de acompañarla cuando saliera, pero, I-pin, también vivian juntos e asistían a las mismas clases, el problema seria en su trabajo, no era como las demás que se quedaban en un lugar y salían un par de veces, no, al repartir ramen la china se estaba moviendo todo el tiempo, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, la chica era la que menos necesitaba protección.

Todo estaba decidido, se quedó mirando al techo un rato más, hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría.

-Nee, Lambo, ¿estas bien?-pregunto la azabache.

-Ha, I-pin pasa- la chica obedeció y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras el chico hacía lo mismo, quedando junto a ella- No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien- le contestó sonriendo.

-Mentiroso-¿Seguro?, sabes que si te preocupa algo puedes decirmelo- tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas.

-De acuerdo, a la primera que acudiré será a ti- dijo con voz tranquila, las luces seguían apagadas, gracias a eso, ninguno pudo notar el sonrojo que se formaba en ambos.

-¡Haa! lo olvidaba, Nana-san dice que bajes, la cena ya esta lista- rompió el silencio la china.

***Días después***

El bovino se encontraba en el tejado de la universidad donde las chicas estudiaban, haciendo su ronda del dia, se las había arreglado para conseguir el horario completo de las jóvenes, al igual que enterarse a que hora salia Mamma a hacer las compras.

Todo había ido bien, no había ocurrido nada, aun asi siempre estaba atento y con la guardia en alto.

Había vuelto a la base, intentando conseguir información sobre su familia en Italia, mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos, que se veían aún más solitarios desde que los guardianes de el sol, la lluvia y el cielo salieran de Namimori.

De repente, un brazo lo aprisiono contra la pared, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mano derecha del Vongola, Gokudera Hayato.

-Si seras idiota.-le dijo molesto el peliblanco.

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-¿Que rayos has estado haciendo?-exigió mientras soltaba al menor.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo solo he hecho mi trabajo!

-Oh, claro, ¿pero que tu familia no te enseño que debes ser bueno con las mujeres?

-¿Are?- soltó al momento en que varios signos de interrogación aparecían sobre su cabeza.

-Hablo de la discípula de Fon.

-¿I-pin?

-Si ella, la has estado ignorando y preocupado, ¡Hoy incluso vino a preguntar si te estaba pasando algo o pasabas por un mal momento!

-¿En serio ella hizo eso?- dijo el bovino mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Aun eres una vaca estúpida, debes de aprender a equilibrarte bien en tus misiones- le reprocho mientras le "extendía" (N/A: extendía = golpeaba fuertemente contra el pecho) un papel y salió de escena.

El menor se quedó allí reflexionando, ¡Gokudera tenía toda la razón!, en los últimos días apenas y estaba con ella, y cuando lo estaba siempre estaba atento a su alrededor y no le prestaba atención a la chica, siendo que antes prácticamente se la pasaban todo el dia juntos.

Tenía que seguir el "consejo" que el guardián de la tormenta le había dado y balancear mejor su vida civil y como un guardián, para no levantar sospechas ni preocupar a las personas a su alrededor.

Pero…¿qué era ese papel?, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, le presto atencion y lo extendió frente a sí con cuidado, para leerlo.

-¡Un festival de verano!- soltó para sí.- Espera, ¿acaso el medio-italiano le estaba diciendo que llevará a la chica a ese lugar?

Una cita con I-pin, ante este pensamiento un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, aun asi, de alguna manera tenía que retribuirle lo que le había hecho pasar, un buen pretexto. Esperen, ¡el queria salir con ella!

* * *

**¡Fin del capitulo! ¿que les parecio?**. Se que los personajes están muy OC, pero recuerden que han madurado, o eso se supone.  
**Explicación prometida**: Recuerden que dijeron que fue Irie quien supuestamente mató a Tsuna, y también que al principio del arco del futuro se supone que Irie acababa de llegar a Japon, asi que como la base de Millefiore esta en Italia, pensé que lo mas logico es que las negociaciones se dieran allí.  
También les pido perdón por los detalles que he cambiado y que posiblemente cambiare, **mi intención es apegarme lo más posible a la historia del manga/anime**, pero tuve y tendré que cambiar algunas cosas para darle más sentido y que adquiriera más drama.  
Como ya saben acepto todo, opiniones, critica constructiva, palmaditas en la cabeza, patadas voladoras a lo Reborn, reviews, cartas bomba, todo será bien recibido, bueno, casi todo.  
**Nos leemos la próxima,**


	8. Cita

**Ohio/Konichiwa/Kombawa mina-sama.**

**Dispensen mi tardanza**, ¿cuánto? ¿3 semanas?, bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que **mi computadora se dio un baño** y el técnico dijo que no la encendiéramos en un buen tiempo, y también mi inspiración desapareció, tengo teorías de que fue secuestrada por mi imuto-chan, a quien hice trabajar mucho en este capítulo también.

También me tarde tanto porque **tenía que organizar bien mis ideas para los próximos capítulos **y redactar bien este porque no quería que fuera un capitulo caca echo a las prisas como el anterior.

Bueno, no se enojen, y recuerden que **los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano, ¡pero la trama si es mía!**, ok, ya pueden comenzar a leer.

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 8 "La cita"**

***I-pin POV***

-所以，因為我是一名教師，晚安 (T:Entonces ya me voy maestro, buenas noches)- dije en mi idioma natal mientras abría la puerta.

-良好的工作我今天針，到明天 (T:Buen trabajo hoy I-pin, hasta mañana)- me despidió a lo que yo solo conteste un "hai" y termine de salir del local por la puerta trasera.

Apreté mi maleta y suspire fuerte, de verdad extrañaba que Lambo me recogiera después del trabajo "un mafioso debe ser un caballero con las mujeres" eso era lo que siempre decía, aunque solo fueran algunas semanas, me acostumbre a su presencia.

-Últimamente ha estado muy extraño, ya ni siquiera vamos juntos a la escuela, llega tarde y se va temprano, además llega hasta tarde a casa- volteo a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba lejos de la tienda de ramen, volvió a suspirar.

-Conozco ese mundo, debe de estar pasando algo, no solo es con él, sino que todo el bajo mundo se ha estado moviendo, algo grande va a pasar, pero no puedo preguntar nada- una presencia la saco de sus pensamientos, se puso en guardia y se dirigió al callejón de dónde provenía.

***Fin I-pin POV***

-He, calma I-pin, yo no hice nada- una sombra comenzó a caminar hacia ella con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-¡Lambo!- dijo emocionada la china al distinguir la figura de su amigo con la luz y relajo los brazos.

-Hola- saludo este mientras volvía a meter las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Hola- respondió con una pequeña reverencia la chica.

...silencio incómodo...

Por un lado ella tenía muchas dudas, pero también sabía cómo funcionaba ese mundo, y que con preguntar no conseguirá respuestas, solo que este fuera más cuidadoso y que conseguir la información fuera más difícil.

Por el otro, él estaba muy apenado, no sabía cómo disculparse ni como comenzar a hablarle.

...más silencio incomodo...

-Etto...yo...I-pin.-por fin comenzó a hablar, eso sí, muy nervioso.

La china parpadeo confundida, pero comprendió lo que quería decir- ¿Quieres disculparte verdad?-cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-Si-contesto muy apenado.

-¿Sera que piensas disculparte por haber estado distante estos días?-el chico asintió-¿por estar evitándome?-el italiano volvió a asentir-¿por haberme preocupado?

-Me entere de que fuiste a la base a preguntar por mí.

-Solo confirmaba sospechas, pero no puedo culparte de nada- Lambo abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa- ¿Es algo grande verdad?, mejor no pregunto más-termino de hablar con una mirada triste.

-Si, por todo eso, perdón, no volverá a pasar, aprendí la lección- comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos y saco un papel- yo, quería compensarte por todo, así que, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?-le extendió el papel.

La de trenzas lo tomo y lo miro por un momento- ¿un festival?-parpadeo confundida.

-Sí, ¿te gustaría?- se comenzó a poner nervioso por la falta de respuesta.

-Hai-contesto muy animada.

-Genial, entonces "es una cita"- se detuvo ante el pensamiento y cambio de tema -¿vas a casa?-ella asintió- en ese caso, permíteme- tomo la maleta de la chica y comenzó a caminar, esta volvió a ver el folleto y lo siguió.

***Días después, agencia inmobiliaria***

-Aquí tiene su ramen picante Kawahira-san-dijo la repartidora extendiéndole el tazón-la última entrega del día- sonrió

-Gracias I-pin-chan, esta vez lo trajiste a tiempo, últimamente te has retrasado mucho y el ramen se pasa.

-Lo siento Kawahira-san, no volverá a pasar- se disculpó con una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué tan feliz hoy pequeña? ¿Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el festival del templo?-cuestiono el peliplabanco.

-Hai, iré con Lambo.

-¿Lambo? ¿Es ese chico amigo de la infancia tuyo?-pregunto recargándose en la puerta.

-Sí, voy a la tienda a quitarme el uniforme y luego lo veré allá.

-¿No tienes un kimono?-la china negó con la cabeza y el la inspecciono de pies a cabeza- espera un momento aquí.

Luego de un rato el mayor volvió con una caja blanca entre los brazos y se la extendió a la chica quien la abrió confundida.

-Puedes usar ese, era de mi hija cuando tenía tu edad-dijo terminando de sorber los fideos de sus palillos.

-No, señor, no podría- contesto con su típico ademan (N/A: recuerden, como espantando una mosca con la mano).

-Anda, no puedes presentarte a una cita en un festival con tu uniforme escolar.

-¿Cita?-la joven se sonrojo y comenzó a negar con el brazo libre efusivamente- no, no, no Kawahira-san, usted está confundido, no es una cita.

El mencionado sonrió de medio lado-¿segura de que el confundido soy yo?-se guardó el pensamiento- está bien, aun así úsalo insisto, es mejor a que este guardado en un rincón.

-G-gracias Kawahira-san.

-Anda, pasa mi madre te puede ayudar a ponértelo.

-¿Y el uniforme?

-Yo iba a ir más tarde con Fon-kun a jugar Mahjongg, puedo llevárselo.

-Hai, con permiso-dijo para pasar al interior de la casa seguida del misterioso peliblanco quien en ningún momento dejo de comer su ramen.

***Más tarde en el festival***

Lambo no dejaba de ver su reloj, I-pin ya iba retrasaba, y no ayudo mucho a que el llegara 15 minutos antes al punto de encuentro. Se recargo contra un poste y trato de tranquilizarse para no perder el "estilo".

Vio aparecer una silueta a lo lejos, tenía un traje azul y trenzas- esa debe ser ella-pensó el bovino.

-Disculpa por la tardanza Lambo-se disculpó la china con una reverencia.

El italiano se quedó estático, ya que vio más de cerca a la chica pudo notar que llevaba puesto una hermosa yukata azul marino con detalles de flores blancaas y el obi negro también.

-¿Lambo estas bien?-pregunto la china preocupada moviendo su mano frente a los ojos del chico.

-A, si-reacciono- solo que te ves mi hermosa con kimono-soltó sin pensar, acto por el cual ambos se sonrojaron.

-Gracias-contesto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-¡Oh sí! Hace rato vi a Sawada-san y los otros en un puesto, vamos-dijo alegre mientras tomaba al chico de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia el centro del festival donde estaban los puestos.

-¿El Vongola?-se cuestionó a si mismo muy extrañado el chico.

Luego de un rato de caminar la china por fin se detuvo.

-¿He?, pero si aquí estaban hace un momento-dijo muy decepcionada- La verdad, todo está diferente-noto.

-La barzola-murmuro por lo bajo y se fijó en el local que tenían frente-anda, no te deprimas, tal vez ya se fueron, ¿no quieres una máscara?-trato de calmarla y le pago al encargado.

-¡Pero si estaban aquí! ¡Tenían un puesto de bananas con chocolate!-se quejó, el chico le paso una máscara de un dragón a lo cual ella respondió inflando sus mejillas en señal de puchero.

-Mira, allá hay otro puesto de bananas-llamo su atención-¿vamos?

La chica asintió recuperando su humor y fueron al puesto, donde compraron un par.

-No entiendo por qué no me dejaste pagar por ti-ahora el que hacia el puchero era el bovino.

\- "cita"-lo que dijo el señor Kawahira no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza- si no lo hiciera sería una cita- hubiera querido contestar- porque no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo sola, tengo un trabajo.

-Y a mí, la familia Bovino me deposita una buena cantidad de dinero en una cuenta-respondió.

-Y a mí me gusta ser independiente-respondió rápido.

El guardián no dijo nada más, sabía que ella tenía razón y que en ese punto de la discusión, si continuaba el saldría perdiendo, así que tuvo que dejar de lado su educación como caballero y resignarse, suspiro cansado a lo cual I-pin sonrió feliz por su victoria. Después de festejar su triunfo, la chica se dispuso a comer su banana.

Lambo se quedó estático, al verla sus aceleradas hormonas adolescentes despertaron y los pensamientos comenzaron a surgir sin poder detenerlos- ¡alto, no al impulso de idiotez!, ¡cómo puedes pensar esas cosas Lambo! ¡Y para lo peor se trata de I-pin!-se recriminaba a sí mismo el rayo mientras desviaba la mirada- ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes que te hacen mal pensar todo! (N/C: ¡Hola! Soy la Imuto de Myruru, la correctora de las escenas románticas-mi hermana sí que es una dame en eso del romance- la última escena fue idea mía, no de Myru, blablablá, la exonero de toda responsabilidad, blablá, ya lo dije-yo la quería más explícita)

Siguieron caminando mientras el bovino trataba de alejar esos pensamientos pervertidos de su mente, mientras que la artemarcialesta seguía ajena a estos.

-Mitte Lambo, ¡un tiro al blanco!-anuncio al terminar de dar el último mordisco a su aperitivo.

-¿tiro al blanco?, ¿no será que te interesa más el gran mapache de premio?-pregunto con su tono galante.

-N-no como va, ¿yo querer eso?, no, estas equivocado Lambo-kun-dijo nerviosa con un ademan en la mano.

-¿Entonces no quieres que lo gane para ti?-contesto pícaro cruzando los brazos.

-N-no, yo puedo ganarlo sola.

-¿Y tú cuando has empuñado un arma?

La china se congelo, era cierto, y al chico le pareció tan tierna que tuvo que contener sus impulsos de aceptar ganar el peluche para ella, pero no cedería, ella ya había ganado una vez hoy.

-¡Te demostrare que puedo!-termino por decir para dirigirse al puesto y pagar una ronda.

Lambo se recargo en una de las vigas y se dispuso a observar a la china, la verdad dudaba mucho que ella pudiera acertar justo en el centro para poder ganarse el premio mayor que era ese mapache de 1 metro que ella quería, sabía que ella podía esquivar cualquier bala, pero la conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que nunca había disparado y lo comprobó tras ver la reacción de la chica al hacer su primer intento, ni siquiera cerca, tuvo suerte de que diera en la orilla del blanco.

El bovino le sonrió socarronamente, mientras que ella le regreso una mirada de "no digas nada o te mato", con lo cual volvió a su semblante serio.

Los otros dos intentos resultaron más o menos igual, el blanco estaba bastante lejos, así que no estaba mal para ser su primera vez, se veía algo triste y el guardián trato de acercársele, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro chico rubio y ojos verdes se le adelanto y comenzó a hablar/barra/coquetear con ella.

-¿Que paso princesa? ¿No ganaste el premio que querías?-le dijo el chico.

La china un poco sorprendida negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cual querías ese mapache?-ahora ella asintió- te diré algo, ¡yo lo gano para ti!-le dijo con un porte de príncipe.

-No tienes por qué-le contesto con su ademan.

-Claro que si princesa, un caballero no puede dejar a una damisela en apuros sola- le dijo, ok, eso le había dado fuerte al orgullo del Lambo.

El rubio no dejo responder a I-pin, pago una ronda y le dieron el arma de juguete cargaba con los 3 corchos. Solo que esta vez el encargado pulso un botón con el cual el blanco comenzó a moverse sobre una banda transportadora formando un 8.

Los 3 adolescentes, si, también el de traje y camisa de vaca que seguía viéndolos de lejos, se sorprendieron, pero el ojiverde tomo aire y dio el primer disparo, no fue muy bueno, pero había estado más cerca que la china aun con el movimiento. Segundo intento, un poco más cerca.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo-le dijo la chica con su ademan.

-Lo hare por ti princesa-le contesto besándole la mano, con lo cual ella se sonrojo, ahora sí, se había pasado de la raya.

Un sonido seco de disparo interrumpió su "romántica" escena, y al girarse se encontraron con un Lambo muy enojado, con pistola en mano que sabrá Dios de donde la saco, empuñada en dirección al puesto, movieron su vista hasta encontrarse con el blanco, que seguía moviéndose.

El bovino le había disparado y acertado justamente en el centro y como el encargado pudo ver, ni siquiera se molestó en apuntar, solo apareció el arma y disparo.

Todos los espectadores estaban estáticos, el guardián del rayo, en un movimiento de mano hizo que la pistola desapareciera y apunto con el dedo al mapache, el encargado se lo extendió tímidamente.

-Toma I-pin, nos vamos- dijo acercándose a la chica para darle el dichoso peluche para luego tomarla por la muñeca y sacarla del lugar. Mientras el rubio se quedó congelado en su lugar y el pobre encargado tomaba el dinero que el pelinegro dejo en la barra por pagar el turno, y otro comprobaba que la bala que había atravesado con simetría perfecta el blanco (N/A: Ya soné como Death the Kid XD), efectivamente era real.

***Mas tarde***

-L-lambo, me estas lastimando- rompió el silencio la china cuando ya estaban muy alejados del puesto.

El reacciono al llamado y la soltó, respiro un poco y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. I-pin prefirió no decir nada más.

-¿Quieres atrapar algunos peces?-dijo el bovino señalando a uno de los puestos. La chica solo asintió, el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

Cuando llegaron cada uno pago por su red y se pusieron en cunclillas para tratar de atrapar sus peces, la primera en intentarlo fue I-pin, quien hizo un movimiento rápido al levantar al pez, pero la red se rompió antes de que pudiera meterlo en el plato. Su reacción al verse derrotada otra vez fue un tierno puchero, el cual le saco una sonrisa al guardián.

-Mira-le dijo- esto es más técnica que velocidad, observa atentamente, este es un truco que me enseño Yamamoto-sempai- y en un ágil movimiento saco un pez y dejo la red intacta.

-Ohhh- exclamo la chica- ya entendí, me lo prestas- él le extendió la redecilla de papel- aquí voy- al decir esto copio lo que el de camisa de vaca había hecho previamente, sacando 3 peces de una sola vez- ¡Lo hice!- dijo emocionada mientras Lambo festejaba con ella, rompiendo así la pared que hace un momento se había formado tras la escena de "celos".

Más tarde se podía ver por el festival a una pareja muy curiosa, primero era un joven muy apuesto aparentemente europeo con traje y una camisa de estampado de vaca con los botón es abiertos, cargando con una gran cantidad de peluches, muñecos y un par de bolsas con peces, y a su lado una hermosa chica con una melena azabache peinada en un par de trenzas y adornada con un moño rojo, con rasgos, aunque asiáticos, no eran japoneses, probablemente chinos, y vestía un lindo yukata azul con detalles blancos, la cual solo cargaba una pequeña mascara, ambos sonreían y emanaban un aura color rosa, parecían toda una pareja, al menos a los ojos de sus espectadores, quienes no dejaban de preguntarse si ambos eran modelos.

-Ven te llevare a un lugar secreto-dijo Lambo al oído de la chica al momento que tomaba su mano y la guiaba a ese misterioso lugar.

Caminaron un rato hasta que se alejaron del festival y llegaron a una zona desierta, un pequeño y aparentemente abandonado templo no muy lejos del festival.

-Bienvenida al lugar exclusivo de la familia Vongola para ver los fuegos artificiales en la ciudad, el mejor punto secreto para verlos, comprobado por ranking Fuuta- anuncio extendiendo los brazos y caminando de espaldas por el lugar.

Como si el bovino fuera un adivino el cielo comenzó a llenarse de colores con los juegos pirotécnicos.

-Tienes razón, es muy hermoso-dijo la chica mirando al cielo.

-Sí, cuando los chicos aun no tomaban posesión de la familia me traían a este lugar- una sonrisa melancólica surco el rostro del chico.

¿Extrañas esos tiempos?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Mucho-se sinceró sin dejar de ver al cielo- extraño cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando nuestros mayores problemas eran que nos mordieran hasta la muerte, que los chicos seguían entrenando para ser más fuertes y afrontaban cada reto que se les ponía en frente, cuando yo seguía insistiendo en matar a Reborn y el me ignoraba, cuando él nos hacia la vida de cuadritos a todos para enseñarnos a su manera, cuando-suspiro- el vongola seguía siendo dame-tsuna y seguías con nosotros.

La chica puso su mano derecha en el hombro del italiano- Te comprendo, yo también lo hago.-trato de apoyarlo

-Sabes-le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica- Desearía tener la edad de los otros guardianes, ellos pudieron pasar una juventud tranquila, pero, cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad se quedaron al frente de la familia y yo me quede solo, que incluso tuve que volver con mi familia, los seguía viendo de vez en cuando porque Reborn estaba muy al pendiente de mí, pero luego…ya sabes.

\- ¿Extrañas a Reborn?

-No puedo negarlo, él siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi entrenamiento, también siempre trataba de entrenarlos a su manera y aunque yo insistía en matarlo y me ignoraba, fue el primero que vio mi potencial y era el único que hacía que cumpliera mis funciones como guardián, sin el yo, no, ninguno de los que estuvieron cerca de él, fuera lo que es ahora.

…silencio, esta vez reflexivo, no incomodo…

-¿Y tú con Fon?-le cuestiono a la china-¿Por qué no vives con él?

-Supongo que él no quiere que lo vea sufrir-soltó después de quedarse callada un rato-cuando volvimos a Namimori nos quedamos un tiempo en la base hasta que Jiannini-san habilito el edificio donde está el local y vive el maestro para que fuera un ambiente libre de la radiación el maestro me dijo que ya había arreglado que yo viviera con Nana-san y que mi inscripción en Nami-chu ya estaba lista, y que el abriría un nuevo local y que si quería podría trabajar con él.

-Lo siento mucho-

-El sigue muy enfermo, ¡tú lo has visto!- comenzó a desesperarse y por primera vez despego sus vista de los fuegos artificiales y miro a Lambo lo que provoco que él también lo hiciera- El…él es el último que queda, sé que el maestro es muy fuerte, pero aunque quiera ocultarlo puedo ver que cada vez le es más difícil sostenerse, en cualquier momento…el, el- no pudo evitar que unas rebeldes lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

El italiano no sabía qué hacer, ella se veía tan frágil tan dolida, su mano se movió por si sola y tomo la barbilla de la chica obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, su mente le decía que tomara sus labios, sería tan fácil hacerlo en ese momento.

_-¿Qué estoy pensando?, no puedo hacerle esto_\- la mente del chico hablo, con lo cual él se acercó a ella y tiernamente beso su frente provocando un tímido sonrojo en las mejillas de su "amiga", para después rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho.

I-pin respondió apretando sus puños contra la camisa del chico y rompiéndose a llorar. El también quiso hacerlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella, rayos, estar cerca de ella lo volvía más fuerte.

-_Tienes que resistir, tienes que resistir-_se decía a si mismo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la china, y así fue como por segunda vez en su vida, Lambo "resistió" (N/A: por si no recuerdan la conexión, revisen el capítulo 1 de este fic)

-Supongo de que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro más de lo que pensábamos-dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y volteando hacia arriba para regalarle una gran sonrisa a al bovino.

-Entonces nunca me iré de tu lado- le contesto soltándola y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y otro sonrojo esta vez más intenso cruzo las mejillas de la chica, bien disimulados gracias a la luz de los fuegos artificiales. (N/A: ¡Lambo!, no hagas eso, no ves que besándole la frente y decirle esas cosas puede derretir el corazón de cualquier chica, aaah, Lambo, que voy a hacer contigo)

El silencio reino otra vez entre esta pareja de "amigos", enserio ¿Qué son?, que alguien me explique por favor. Solo se miraron a los ojos como tratando de ver su había una pizca de mentira o engaño en lo que habían confesado, pero no encontraron nada, siguieron así hasta que el sonido de un teléfono que provenía del bolso de la chica los interrumpió.

-¿Mochi, mochi?-contesto.

-I-pin- reconoció la voz del señor Kawahira- tienes que venir al local de ramen, Fon-kun se puso muy mal, no creo que resista mucho mas- soltó el teléfono ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante.

-¿Qué paso I-pin?-le pregunto preocupado.

-¡Kawahira-oji-san dijo que el maestro se está muriendo!

* * *

¡NO FON NO TE MUERAS!, ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio?, no tienen idea de cómo estoy sufriendo por esto. Creo que el capítulo salió más emotivo de lo que pensé.

El capítulo quedo muy largo, ya se los había advertido, y de nuevo perdón por el retraso, pero ya saben que quería tener bien acomodas mis ideas y que el capítulo quedara bien, ¿lo logre?, y esos chicos, hasta a mí ya me estresaron que no avancen nada en su relación, o al menos eso creen ellos.

Para los que esperaban beso, ¡pues todavía no!, por mientras aguántense con las escenas semi-romanticas, y para los que ya leyeron el capítulo que salió hace poco de LastGame, les digo que la escena del beso en la frente ya le tenía planeada desde hace mucho.

Imuto: espero que les gustara la interacción de Lambo e I-pin, porque tuve que poner a mi one-chan a escribir varias partes otra vez porque no me convencía, al menos ha mejorado y ya no da tanta pena.

Myruru: vete *le avienta un zapato* ya no te voy a volver a invitar *se va a un rincón a cultivar hongos.

Bueno, también quería pedir su opinión con respecto a los personajes, ya que como saben no se mostraron muchos matices de estos y tengo muchos problemas al tratar de que no terminen súper OC, pero creo que fracase.

Ya hable mucho, nos leemos la próxima, ¡no quiero hacerle eso a Fon! *Myruru* vuelve a su rincón


	9. Lagrimas

**Ohio/Konichiwa **o el tiempo que sea para ustedes en este momento **minna-san.**

OK, ok, ya sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero entre la prepa, atender mi casa, la vida social, los exámenes y la depresión que me daba cada vez que me disponía a escribir me retrasaron mucho.

**Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo a Aimi-Murasaki0798**** y damydark,** que ademas de seguir la historia y dejarme un review, me han dado buenas criticas, me falta algo más?... A si, espero que sea de su agrado.

Recuerden que **los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano...**

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 9 "Lagrimas"**

I-pin había soltado el teléfono, y miraba con desesperación marcada en los ojos a si "amigo", las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta mientras el chico la miraba con completa confusión.

-¡Kawahira-oji-san dijo que el maestro se puso muy mal!- dijo en un grito ahogado y desesperado.

El italiano al ver como su amiga estaba a punto de caer al suelo de rodillas la sujeto rápidamente y la estrecho contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Vamos- sin necesidad de más palabras la china se separó del cálido abrazo y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que su "velocidad sobrehumana" les permitía.

***En el restaurante de ramen***

-…tienes que venir al local de ramen, Fon-kun se puso muy mal, no creo que resista mucho más- no obtuvo respuesta, solo escucho un golpe seco e intuyo lo que había sucedido, más por el hecho de las voces lejanas que se escuchaban en el fondo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no le contestaría colgó.

\- ¿Dónde están los mocosos, Kawahira?- Exigió una figura peli plateada mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones.

-Supongo que ya están en camino Gokudera-san –le contesto- ¿Cómo está el?

El guardián no contesto, solo se limitó a sacar un pequeño baúl del tamaño de la palma de su mano, de color rojo y un dragón dorado.

-Ya está listo para partir- soltó al aire el mayor.

-Aun no, le falta despedirse de ella- le contesto Gokudera mientras se recargaba en la mesa y encendía un cigarrillo.

Una voz rompió el silencio formado…

-¡Maestro!- grito la chica mientras abría bruscamente la puerta delantera del local seguida por el joven guardián del rayo.

-Está arriba- le contesto Kawahira- te está esperando- esto último lo dijo con leve tristeza.

No necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces para apresurarse a subir por las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de su protector.

-Are, Gokudera-san, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – le pregunto Lambo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde estaban los otros dos hombres.

-Asuntos de Vongola- se apresuró a contestar mientras apagaba la colilla del cigarrillo frotándolo contra la mesa.

-_Asuntos de Vongola, ¡pero si yo soy uno de los guardianes Bakadera!_\- Reprimió sus pensamientos apretando fuertemente sus puños- Ah..Kawahira-san, gracias por avisarnos.

-Era mi deber, Fon-kun siempre ha sido un buen amigo- contesto mirando al vacío.

Para este momento, el guardián de la tormenta ya había encendido otro cigarrillo y un silencio pesado se había apoderado el lugar.

-¡Chicos suban!, ¡El maestro….!, ¡Chicos!- escucharon las suplicas de la china desde la planta alta y no lo pensaron dos veces antes de subir las escaleras.

***I-pin POV***

-Está arriba- fue lo que me contesto Kawahira-oji-san, no alcance a escuchan lo demás, solo pensaba en llegar rápido con mi maestro, preocupándome a un más por la tela blanca junto a la puerta y las estatuas de buda decorando el lugar.

Cuando llegue hasta su habitación abrí la puerta rápidamente, no me importo el pedir permiso y que hacer esto fuera una descortesía.

-I-pin, llegaste- me dijo mi maestro recostado en su futon, no fue hasta ese momento en que me percate de su verdadero estado, estaba sudando y mucho, además de que se encontraba muy pálido, tenía una tela húmeda sobre la frente, y más importante, su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor, ese mismo rostro impasible, en el cual lo único que deformaba su semblante tranquilo era una sonrisa.

-¡Maestro!- me acerque rápidamente a él y me arrodille junto al futon, antes de echarme a llorar sobre su pecho un largo rato, después de un tiempo sentí como una mano jugaba con mis cabellos y levante la vista.

-Por favor no llores mi pequeña I-pin –me dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir- quiero que me despidas con una sonrisa.

-Hai- le conteste, me termine de secar las lágrimas, luego dirigí mi vista a una pequeña cubeta cerca del futon, tome la tela de la frente del maestro, pensé que lo mejor sería refrescarlo un poco.

Lave el trapo y lo volví a remojar en agua fría e intente devolverlo a su lugar, pero el maestro me tomo la muñeca, impidiéndomelo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo I-pin –me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, yo asentí y me senté junto a él, asentí indicándole que siguiera- no me queda mucho tiempo, pero, esto es algo que ambos ya sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo- no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en mis ojos- Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, te tome como mi discípula y te crie como a mi hija.

-Lo se maestro- me atreví a interrumpirle- le estoy muy agradecida por haberse encargado de mi a pesar de su condición.

-Gracias-me contesto- pero, la verdad es que fue muy egoísta de mi parte, no te di otra opción que no fuera el convertirte en una asesina, me siento muy culpable de haber corrompido un espíritu tan puro como el tuyo.

-¡No maestro!, ¡yo nunca he pensado eso!, gracias a su cuidado y entrenamiento he podido aprender muchas cosas, pude conocer a los Vongola, a Sawada-san, los guardianes, a Nana-san, a Lambo-kun, pude sentir lo que es una familia y…¡a usted lo veo como un padre!- le dijo ya sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salían desesperadamente y corrían por sus mejillas.

-Me alegra- le contesto- porque yo te veo a ti como una hija, por eso…quiero protegerte- la expresión de I-pin cambio a una de confusión –has estado alejada del bajo mundo por mucho tiempo, y tus manos no han probado la sangre desde hace ya muchos años, los suficientes para poder alejarte de este mundo.

-Pero, maestro yo…

-Aun si algún otro asesino quiere atacarte o alguna familia quiera reclutarte a la fuerza, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte, además, hace mucho tiempo de pedí a Tsunayoshi-kun que te protegiera cuando yo ya no estuviera para hacerlo- con estas últimas palabras el artista marcial tampoco pudo contenerse y dejo escapar una lagrima- así que, quiero que desde ahora tu elijas tu camino, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, ya sea alejarte o ayudar a Vongola en esta guerra que se avecina, esta vez será tu decisión- le dirigió una última sonrisa a su alumna antes de comenzar a toser de manera violenta y escupir sangre.

-¡Chicos suban!, ¡El maestro….!, ¡Chicos!- grite pidiendo ayuda.

***Fin I-pin POV***

Los hombres llegaron rápidamente hasta el lugar y se encontraron con una deplorable escena, el arcobaleno de la tormenta con la cara sudorosa, con sangre alrededor de su boca y los rastros de una lagrima en su mejilla, mientras una chica en yukata lloraba sobre su pecho.

-¡Fon-san!¡I-pin!- el adolescente se dirijo rápidamente hasta el futon y rodeo a la chica con sus brazos.

-Ya te llego la hora- dijo el medio italiano.

-Hai, es hora de reunirme con mis compañeros- contesto débilmente el enfermo.

-Te veremos en el otro lado- hablo kawahira.

-Sin falta- le respondió mientras les dirigía un par de miradas cómplices a los mayores que estaban a un de pie en el marco de la puerta.- Lambo-kun, te la encargo –le dijo al chico junto a él que consolaba a la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡No!, ¡Por favor maestr…Otea-san!¡Por favor no se valla!, ¡OTOU-SAN!- grito la china mientras se aferraba desesperadamente al pecho de su protector.

-Me hace muy feliz que me llamaras así- dijo provocando que la azabache le mirara la los ojos- pero, un adiós nunca es para siempre, nos vemos, mi pequeña I-pin…hija- dijo para cerrar sus ojos definitivamente al tiempo de que su pecho dejaba de moverse, indicando que no respiraba.

-¡MAESTRO!- grito desesperaba al comprobar que ya no tenía pulso, mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Lambo, al mismo tiempo que este la apretaba contra si, Kawahira escondía sus ojos en el reflejo de sus gafas y que Gokudera apagara su cigarrillo.

La chica lloro hasta que se quedó dormida, entonces Lambo la tomo en brazos y se dispuso a llevársela del lugar, cuando regreso, algunos hombres de Vongola hacían los preparativos para el velorio y el tío Kawahira ya se había ido.

-El arcobaleno de la tormenta se ha ido- menciono el menor.

-Ya no quedan más arcobalenos en el mundo- contesto Gokudera- con el último arcobaleno muerto, los Millefiore no tardaran en atacar…

***Días después***

El funeral de Fon ya se había llevado a cabo, el ataúd seguía dentro de la casa, rodeado de coronas y flores, ya que seguía siendo velado, en una esquina del local, una adolescente con su uniforme escolar rezaba a una estatua.

-Con que aquí estabas- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Lambo- dijo en un susurro sin voltearse.

-Vamos, ya es hora de ir a la escuela, no debemos levantar sospechas- le dijo su "amigo" mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

El camino fue muy silencioso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a interrumpir el silencio, solo se limitaban a caminar en dirección a Nami-chu.

-I-pin – la llamo el italiano, a lo que recibió una mirada por parte de ella- entrare al escuadrón de asalto de vongola, más bien…lo dirigiré mientras llegue Yamamoto-sempai o Sasagawa-san.

-Lambo, ¿es tan grave la situación?-pregunto, aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Si, por eso, quiero preguntarte que es lo que piensas hacer- le respondió.

-¿Yo?-dijo mientras se detenía, provocando que el bovino también lo hiciera.

-Sí, Gokudera me puso al tanto de tu situación, si quieres decides ayudarnos serás bienvenida, pero, de lo contrario tendremos que sacarte de aquí, Iemetsu-san vendrá a llevarse a Mamma en unos días, y enviaremos a Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan a un seminario fuera de la ciudad, Namimori se convertirá en el punto cero de esta guerra.

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sabía que las cosas estaban mal, pero no sabía que llegaban a ese punto, pero, ella ya había tomado una decisión…

-Al dojo- contesto después de un rato, y ante la mirada confundida del chico siguió- yo…yo cuando hable con el maestro decidí alejarme de este mundo, yo…yo ya no pertenezco a el- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- no quiero dejarlos, pero, pienso que lo mejor sería dedicarme al dojo- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Lambo se sorprendió por la respuesta, la verdad esperaba que I-pin se lanzara al ojo de la tormenta y se pusiera en el centro de la batalla con tal de proteger a sus amigos y al recuerdo de su maestro, que pelearía hasta el final, pero no podía culparle, estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y además, se sentía aliviado de que ella no entrara en batalla y se mantuviera segura en china, que es donde ella pertenecía.

-Bien, será como tú quieras- le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos- le avisare a Gokudera para que tenga listo tu boleto de avión lo más pronto posible.

-Hai- levanto la mirada- te extrañare Lambo.

-Yo también.

***Horas más tarde***

La china se encontraba nuevamente en el local, junto al ataúd del que en su tiempo fue su mentor, tenía la mirada perdida en los adornos dorados que cubrían el cajón de madera, se siente débil y que no puede hacer nada al respecto, escucha un ajetreo que provoca que se ponga en guardia.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo cuando alguien derriba la puerta, detrás de él se encuentra un grupo de personas vestidas con el uniforme del White-spell del millefiore. (N/A: Gomen, en este momento no tengo imaginación para describir algún escuadrón, así que se los dejo a su criterio, solo el digo que son el líder y unas 6 personas más, pero admitámoslo, no creo que Byakuran enviara a alguien del blak-spell por el pacificador)

_-¿Que está pasando?_\- se pregunta internamente I-pin, rápidamente se pone en posición de defensa, no sabe lo que pasa, pero tiene algo seguro- _¡debo proteger al maestro!_

-A por ella- dice el líder, con lo cual los 6 soldados se lanzan al ataque.

Los White-spell sacaron sus armas, algunas lanzas y kodachis (un tipo de espadas cortas), l-pin había estado alejada de ese mundo por mucho tiempo, estaba algo fuera de forma, pero gracias a los entrenamientos que había tenido con Lambo en la base Vongola pudo contra todos los hombres armados, no por nada era la tercer asesina con más potencial.

Pero, cuando los hombres se hartaron de ella envolvieron sus armas con sus atributos, las lanzas de rayo y las kodachis de lluvia, la china, al no estar relacionada ni tener más experiencia fue comenzando a ser golpeada por esos hombres, lograba esquivar algunos de los ataque, pero era alcanzada por otros tantos, claro, que ella también daba algunos.

Un golpe con el revés de una gran espada que no logro esquivar a tiempo la mando contra la pared, era el líder del escuadrón.

-Ya me harte de ti enana- le dijo- me encargare yo mismo de ti- al decir esto alzo su espada preparándose para el golpe final.

I-pin ante su inminente final solo atino a cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza, esperando ese golpe certero, pero todo lo que escucho fue el choque de dos espadas, ante la sorpresa abrió los ojos.

-¡Yamamoto-san!- grito, justo frente a ella, protegiéndola tenía a un hombre mayor, que, aunque lo vio pocas veces no tardo en reconocerlo.

Los espadachines se separaron, dando cada uno un salto al lado contrario- Parece que llegue a tiempo pequeña, vine en cuanto escuche el alboroto-le dijo su protector mientras se ponía en posición para atacar.

Cuando los dos hombres vuelven a chocar espadas los ruidos del metal chocando vuelven a invadir la habitación, los soldados de Millefiore no se quedan de brazos cruzados y se disponen a atacar a la china otra vez, pero, Tuyoshi se vuelve a interponer en el ataque y es herido de gravedad en el costado.

-¡Yamamoto-san!- grita mientras ve como el hombre de edad avanzada se desploma frente a ella- con sus últimas fuerzas se pone de pie, pero no sirve de mucho, ya que uno de los soldados la toma del cuello, inmovilizándola y obligándola a ver como su líder abría el ataúd de Fon y le arrancaba el pacificador rojo del cuello.

-Todos quietos- grita Gokudera con su sistema C.A.I. activado, seguido de un Lambo con los cuernos cargados.

-¡Retirada chicos!, ya tenemos lo que queríamos- ordena el jefe a lo que todos salen corriendo por la parte trasera y el que sostenía a I-pin del cuello la deja caer en seco en el suelo.

-¡Esos bastardos!, ¡No dejare que escapen!- dijo Gokudera mientras se disponía a seguirlos.

-¡Espere Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san está herido!- anuncio la china mientras los guardianes dirigían su mirada hacia donde estaba ella y se dieron cuenta de la presencia del chef de shushi en el lugar.

-Está muy herido- menciona Lambo mientras verifica la herida- no hay nada que hacer- termina mientras esconde sus ojos en su flequillo, al igual que Gokudera quien desactivo su armamento.

-¡Pero!

-Déjalo pequeña- la débil voz de Tsuyoshi la interrumpe- fue mi decisión, además, es todo un honor para un espadachín morir por proteger a alguien, y me alegra que estés bien- le sonríe-despídanme de mi hijo por favor.

Cuando termino de hablar su pecho dejo de moverse y sus manos cayeron.

I-pin había presenciado muchas muertes en sus 15 años de vida, varias provocadas por ella misma, pero, ver morir en sus brazos a dos personas tan preciadas y que dieron todo por protegerla fue demasiado.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo con un aire tétrico, los guardianes presentes se miraron entre ellos, temiendo que ella cometiera alguna tontería o callera más en depresión- Pero, esto no se quedara así, sus muertes no serán en vano- levanto la cabeza, su mirada expresaba total determinación- No volveré a dejar que algo así pase de nuevo, me volveré más fuerte y luchare con todo lo que tenga, ¡no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!.

El guardián de la tormenta sonrió de medio lado y saco de su saco el pequeño baúl color rojo con un dragón dorado y grabados chinos- Toma, es de parte de Fon.

I-pin lo miro con un poco de confusión mientras se apartaba del cuerpo del espadachín y tomaba el baúl tímidamente, al abrirlo se encontró con una nota.

_Mi pequeña I-pin:_

_Sabía que escogerías el camino correcto y protegerías a los demás, estoy muy orgulloso de ti_

_Fon_

Al sacar la nota, se encontró con una caja arma roja con un dragón chino en cada una de sus caras, además de una anillo con una piedra color rojo.

-Es un anillo de la tormenta clase A, además la caja fue hecha por Verde, Fon la encargo específicamente para ti- menciono Gokudera.

La chica se colocó el anillo en la mano, devolvió la nota al baúl y lo cerro con cuidado- Díganme en que puedo ayudar- dijo con tono seguro, con emoción marcada en él.

-Bienvenida, nueva aliada de Vongola.

* * *

En este momento estoy hecha volita en la silla de mi escritorio, aguantándome las ganas de llorar, **¡me siento una horrible persona!**, no quería hacerle eso a Fon ni a Tsuyoshi, pero, así tenía que ser, estoy muy deprimida como para seguir hablando.

Estaba pensando, en el manga-anime, se menciona que el padre de Yamamoto murió en el ataque a los Vongola, y pensé que seria bueno colocar eso por aquí.

**Les agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí,** espero poder volver a actualizar dentro de los próximos 15 días, según mi calendario de actividades será posible, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones.

**Recuerden, reviews, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sobres bomba, todo se acepta**, además, la historia se acerca a lo más triste, ¿ya saben a qué me refiero no?, **nos leemos luego.**

*Myruru regresa a su rincón a llorar como magdalena*


	10. Determinacion

**Ohio/Konichiwa minna-sama**

**Eh aquí mi regreso a la vida, y el regreso a la circulación de este fic.**

Durante un tiempo estuve pensando seriamente en borrarlo, pero, como es mi primer historia le guardo mucho cariño (y en mis planes a mediano plazo esta corregir los súper-errores que cometí). También decidí seguir el fic por **esas 4 personitas que lo siguen, significan mucho para mí y se los agradezco.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a damydark** por darme sus opiniones sobre cómo va avanzando la historia.

A si…**los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestado con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro**.

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 10 "Determinación"**

Otra explosión, tal vez la octava de esa misma tarde.

En la sala de entrenamiento de la base subterránea vongola, una linda chica con ropas chinas tenía su brazo estirado en dirección a donde se encontraba una gran abolladura en la pared mientras un chico de al parecer su misma edad se hallaba en posición fetal en uno de los rincones.

-¡Esto es imposible!-grito la joven al tiempo que se arrojaba al piso se rodillas.

-C-calma I-pin, esto toma tiempo-trató de calmarla acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros por detrás.

-Llevamos todo el día intentando

-Descuida, normalmente el proceso para materializar tu flama requiere al menos 30 horas.

-Tú lo hiciste a los 5 años y solo te tomo unos segundos-se quejó con un mohín.

-Debes admitir que esa vez fue culpa de bakadera por quitarme los dulces que me dio mamma

-Como tú digas-respondió con una leve risa-¿sabes?, es bastante frustrante-dijo para luego voltearse a verlo y así quedar ambos cara a cara sentados en el suelo.

-¿Los anillos y las cajas?-pregunto dudoso el italiano

-También, pero...es que- respondió con vergüenza y un tierno sonrojo.

-Sientes que te quedaste atrás-soltó al aire

Ella asintió-hace 10 años decían que era la tercera asesina más prometedora para los próximos 10 años, pero mírame, ni siquiera puedo usar el arma más básica. Siento que estoy tan alejada del mundo donde están ustedes-una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Así que eso crees. I-pin, mírame- le dijo tomándole del mentón-Eres una chica muy fuerte, cuando se trata de peleas tu siempre has sido la mejor, incluso con tantos años fuera de la mafia-ella trató de bajar la cabeza pero él no se lo permitió-tal vez ahora estas atrás y te falte tu maestro, pero, sé que eres lo suficientemente buena para alcanzar el nivel que se necesita en esta guerra.

-A veces me siento culpable por haberme retirado, me siento tan débil-apretó loa puños-no creo poder servir de ayuda y menos si no puedo sacar una pequeña llama del anillo de mi maestro.

-No pienso que seas débil, nadie lo piensa, y si te retiraste fue porque creías que era lo mejor-le dijo tomando sus manos-mírame a mí, he estado entrenando cada día, aquí y con la familia bovino, incluso deje que Verde hiciera experimentos conmigo para controlar mejor mía habilidades y aun así siento que estoy muy lejos de los chicos.

-Lambo, yo no sabía...

-Descuida, no es como si pudiéramos cambiar los 9 años de diferencia que nos llevan, pero...tal vez si corremos juntos algún día los alcanzaremos-propuso poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su brazo a la China para ayudarle a levantarse.

-hagámoslo-le contestó mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía y se levantaba.

-¿y bien?, ¿cuál es ahora tu determinación?-le cuestionó.

Ella acercó su mano derecha donde llevaba el anillo a su pecho y cerró los ojos-quiero, ser fuerte, ayudar a las personas, que nadie tenga que morir por protegerme otra vez, que mi maestro este orgulloso desde el más allá-abrió sus ojos y sus grandes orbes negros se clavaron en los de Lambo y siguió con mucha determinación en su voz- quiero...que juntos alcancemos el mundo donde viven los guardianes.

Cuando terminó, una pequeña llama color rojo salió de su anillo.

-Mitte mitte Lambo-le mostró emocionada la pequeña flama.

-Muy bien I-pin, lo lograste-le contestó acariciándole la cabeza-si me permites decirlo, te tomo la mitad del tiempo que a los soldados normales.

-G-gracias-le dijo sonrojándose.

-sigue practicando y pronto podrás abrir tu caja-la alentó y dejó de revolver su cabello- bueno, tengo que irme.

-¿me dejaras entrenando sola?-pregunto mirando al piso.

-lo siento, pero tengo que ir con gokudera-shi, mañana es el día que el Vongola se reunirá con ese tal Irie Shoushi tratar de llegar a un acuerdo- le contestó comenzando a caminar-y quiere que todos sus guardianes nos reunamos para discutir los términos.

-No me da buena espina-soltó la adolescente.

-A nadie le da-respondió-pero Tsuna sabe lo que hace, confiamos en el-terminó mientras cerraba la puerta del salón de entrenamiento.

**A la mañana siguiente**

En la gran biblioteca de la base una chica de cabello negro atado en trenzas tenía la cara pegada a la mesa mientras una cajita color rojo descansaba en el centro de esta.

-¿I-pin?-escucho desde la puerta.

-¿He?, ¿Lambo?-trato de responder adormilada levantando la cabeza y frotándose los ojos-¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto desde ayer.

-Perdón-dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la chica-después de la reunión tuve que arreglar la baja temporal de la escuela e inventarle una excusa a mamma-termino al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un sobre amarillo.

-¿Qué les dijiste?-cuestiono

-Que por una emergencia familiar ambos tuvimos que regresar a nuestros países de origen y que estaríamos allí por un tiempo indefinido-contesto frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-No puedo-susurro.

-¿Nani?

-Que no puedo abrir la caja-le aclaro mirándolo fijamente.

El bovino se sobresaltó un poco, conocía a I-pin, y esa mirada significaba que algo enserio iba mal-Muéstrame-exigió con voz baja.

Ella asintió y tomo con cuidado la cajita que se encontraba en la mesa, al tiempo que encendía una llama de tamaño considerable con su anillo-_enserio ha practicado mucho_-pensó el italiano.

Cuando ya se sintió lista acerco el anillo a la ranura de la caja, pero, no sucedió nada.

-Vez, es inútil-dijo la asesina soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón-el pelinegro puso las piernas sobre la mesa y se balanceo en la silla-pero no veo ningún problema en tu técnica.

-¿Entonces qué?, si no puedo abrir la caja de mi maestro todo habrá sido inútil, el padre de Yamamoto-san habrá muerto en vano protegiendo a una carga-le recrimino mientras apretaba los puños sobre su pantalón.

-Nunca digas eso-soltó Lambo con una voz tétrica-vamos, primero tenemos que ver si puedes abrir otras cajas-le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola fuera de la biblioteca.

En el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, la china no necesitaba que le dijera a donde iban, solo había una persona que les podría ayudar en esa situación.

Llegaron a la puerta, sin placa aun, pero ambos sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía, tocaron un par de veces y entraron sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres vaca estúpida?-le cuestiono el hombre sentado en el escritorio, claramente irritado.

-No soy yo, es I-pin – le respondió haciéndose a un lado para que la mencionada y el peli plata se vieran de frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto quitándose las gafas.

-Yo, no puedo abrir la caja de mi maestro-dijo mostrándole la caja con la mano derecha.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro, comprendiendo la situación abrió su escritorio y saco una caja color rojo con detalles blancos y se la extendió a la joven-Toma, trata de abrir esta, es una caja de almacenamiento del atributo tormenta.

Ella asintió y la tomo entre sus manos mientras lambo se sentaba en uno de los sillones del lugar, la pelinegra repitió el proceso anterior y esta vez, la caja se abrió soltando algunas dinamitas.

-Bueno, entonces el problema no eres tú, es la caja-le dijo el mayor.

Lambo desde su asiento se quedó mirando a su amiga, acababan de confirmar algo que ya sabían pero no querían aceptar.

-Entonces el problema es la caja-termino.

-¡NO!-reacciono rápidamente la artemarcialista-me la dio mi maestro, tiene que funcionar…

-I-pin…-susurro su compañero.

-Es lo único de él que me queda, ¡deje que se llevaran su pacificador!, al menos esto tiene que funcionar, de alguna manera…yo… ¡me niego a dejar ir lo que me queda del maestro!, ¡la última fuerza que me dio!-grito para luego salir corriendo del lugar

Ambos hombres en la habitación abrieron los ojos por la veloz huida, sin pensarlo mucho Lambo se levantó rápidamente y se quedó mirando su trayectoria desde el marco de la puerta, preocupado, le dirigió la mirada a la tormenta.

-Esta vez es mejor que no la dejes sola

El rayo asintió y salió tras ella…

…

…

…

Corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos, la base parecía un laberinto, pero ni siquiera se molestó en ver a donde iba, solo fue hacia donde sus piernas la llevasen, cansada por la conmoción y por la carrera, se detuvo frente a una puerta y sin pensarlo mucho entro al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ya dentro, reconoció rápidamente el lugar como la oficina del décimo, el escritorio, el ventanal y sobre todo…esa fedora que descansaba protegida por un cristal.

Tímidamente se acercó a ella y con la llena de los dedos recorrió suavemente el fino cristal que resguardaba aquel preciado tesoro. Dio un paso hacia atrás y saco de su bolsillo aquella dichosa cajita y la alzo a la misma altura en la que se encontraba ese objeto de una de las personas más importantes para todos.

-Sawada-san también guarda con mucho recelo su único recuerdo tangible de su maestro- pensó en voz alta sentándose en uno de los sillones sin dejar de mirar la fedora-Tal vez si estuviera aquí podría entender como me siento.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus mejillas.

-Sentir como tu maestro, la persona que te salvo de tu miserable vida anterior, quien te hizo fuerte, que te enseño todo lo que sabes y fue la persona más importante para ti durante 10 años-siguió con un hilo de voz- el sentirte impotente por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo. ¡Maldito Millefiore!

Grito, y luego dijo por lo bajo todos los insultos que se sabía mientras golpeaba su regazo con los puños.

-Dime Sawada-san, ¿Cómo lo superaste?, ¿Cómo pudiste seguir de pie y dirigir Vongola después de la perdida?-se tapó el rostro con ambas manos-seguro que diría algo como "si dejara que la depresión me invadiera y descuidara vongola seguro que Reborn me mata desde el más allá"

Abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa al comprender lo que ella misma había dicho.

-Mi maestro… ¿Qué diría si me viera así?-se cuestionó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-_Quiero que desde ahora tu elijas tu camino-_recordó lo que le había dicho poco antes de morir.

-Mi camino…

-_Sabes I-pin, no podemos aferrarnos al pasado, a las personas que ya no están cerca de nosotros-_las palabras que su maestro le había dicho poco después de regresar a China cuando se fue con él a entrenar y despedirse de los Vongola-_lo que podemos hacer es atesorar el tiempo que pasamos con ellos y que este nos de fortaleza, guardando la esperanza volvernos a encontrar con ellos algún día._

Se puso de pie y se abrazó a sí misma, mirando otra vez hacia el cristal.

-Para Sawada-san, no, para toda la décima generación debió haber sido un golpe muy duro perder a Reborn-san, pero, todos siguieron de pie y no se rindieron-camino para volver a tocar el cristal que protegía la fedora- incluso en este momento están dando todo para tratar de resolver este conflicto y que los acabaleno descansen en paz. Admiro que puedan seguir sin él.

-No estamos siguiendo sin el- escucho a alguien mientras la persona abría la puerta- y nunca lo podremos hacer, es alguien que fue demasiado importante para nosotros.

-Lambo…tu-fue interrumpida cuando este la abrazo-desde cuando…

-I-pin, tal vez su fedora sea lo único material que nos queda de Reborn, pero sabes, tenemos los recuerdos que compartimos y todas sus enseñanza, todos, cada día, con cada cosa que hacemos recordamos que Reborn fue quien nos hizo quienes somos ahora, pero, no dejamos que eso nos afecte porque eso no es lo que él nos enseñó ni lo que él habría querido.

-Reborn-san está presente en cada paso que damos, así que no vuelvas a decir que seguimos sin él, más bien, el sigue en nosotros, en lo que él nos convirtió-dijo Gokudera desde el marco de la puerta-nosotros somos su mayor legado, no ese sombrero, es lo que nos dijo antes de morir.

-Y tú eres el mayor legado de Fon-termino lambo abrazándola más a su pecho.

-Yo…no esta caja…si no yo-dijo entre cortado.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-le cuestiono su amigo, ella no respondió solo asintió.

-Supongo que tendré que aceptar y usar otra caja-hablo separándose del bovino- Y que el recuerdo del maestro no me deprima, si no que se convierta en mi fortaleza.

-Así se habla-le dijo quien anteriormente la abrazaba.

-Conociendo al maestro la caja era otro reto-siguió ella- Para no aferrarme a él y seguir adelante.

-Exactamente- lo que dijo la tormenta los sorprendió a ambos- Fon dijo que esta era la última enseñanza que te podía dar, el cómo seguir sin el a tu lado-comenzó a acercarse a los chicos- Y la pasaste.

-¿He?

-Toma-el peli plata tomo la mano de I-pin y saco algo de su bolsillo para luego colocarlo en la palma de la chica-es tu premio por haber superado la prueba.

Tímidamente la pelinegra abrió su mano y se encontró con un anillo exactamente igual al que portaba su dedo pero este de color amarillo.

-Un anillo del sol-soltó Lambo.

Rápidamente la asesina se lo coloco y saco una flama del nuevo anillo abriendo con sorpresa los ojos, definitivamente su maestro la conocía mejor que nadie, después, encendió su flama color rojo y volteo hacia los guardianes.

Ellos asintieron invitándola a seguir.

Respiro un par de veces y con calma acerco las flamas a la ranura de la caja arma.

Una poderosa luz invadió el lugar y al dispersarse esta un pequeño dragón chino color dorado, como el que adornaba el cofre en el que se le entrego lo que le dejo su maestro, rodeado de llamas de la tormenta cubría a la chica haciendo una espiral a su alrededor.

-Increíble-fue lo único que atino decir el de camisa de estampado de vaca.

-Felicidades-le dijo el mayor.

….

….

La alarma de emergencia interrumpió el momento.

En cuestión de segundos I-pin guardo su dragón y todos salieron corriendo a máxima velocidad a la sala de controles.

Al llegar se encontraron con un nervioso Jiannini tecleando rápidamente en la computadora central.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Jiannini-san?-le cuestionó la tormenta.

-Ha, Gokudera-san, es lo que estoy averiguando, al parecer es un mensaje de emergencia desde Italia.

-¿Sawada-san esta en Italia no?

La pantalla comenzó a tener algo parecido a interferencia y en la pantalla apareció un código

***O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10 O10***

Ya logre captar el mensaje.

-¿Qué significa cero uno cero?

-No es eso, es O diez-le respondió el técnico a la china

-La O representa que le dispararon a alguien, y el 10…

-¡Decimo!

El mundo se les vino encima.

* * *

Quiero llorar otra vez, llegamos al punto feo.

**¿Qué les pareció mi regreso a la vida?**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir ya que me deprimí al recordar "la muerte" de Tsuna.

Así que les agradezco llegar hasta aquí y si gustan dejar sus opiniones, patadas voladoras, pasteles envenenados, sobres bomba, entre otros…

**Nos leemos luego. **


	11. Melancólico

**Ohio/Konichiwa minna-kun**

Aquí de regreso con este fic después de…casi 3 mese wow, sé que casi nadie lee este fic, pero es el primero que hice y le guardo mucho cariño, y quiero levarlo hasta el final: D

**Muchas gracias a Shouhou Sendai **por apoyarme a seguir, me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic.

Sin más que decir **"Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

* * *

**Volver a estar junto a ti**

**Capítulo 11 "Melancólico"**

La brisa soplaba suavemente, moviendo con gracia los cabellos de los presentes.

Quien lo diría, Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien había sido tan apreciado por la mayoría de las personas que conocía, se despedía así, sin la mitad de sus guardianes, a quienes prefería llamarlos amigos, sin sus padres, sin las chicas que siempre lo apoyaron.

Al menos, ellos estaban ahí, su mano derecha, Gokudera y a su segundo hombre de más confianza, Yamamoto, a quienes hace tiempo él llamaba por sus nombres de pila.

También estaba allí el chico que, desde que tenía memoria, era algo así como su hermano menor, también la china con la que convivio por largo tiempo y a quien guardaba cariño, además del inventor que lo apoyo en sus proyectos para mejorar Vongola.

Pero, eran muy pocos comparados con todas las personas que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que esto solo fuera un sueño, mas, estaban conscientes de que no lo era.

Allí, en un claro cercano a la base, estaba el negro ataúd, fabricado de la madera más fina y pintado a mano por los mejores artistas, dentro, estaba el cuerpo del Decimo Vongola.

La mirada tosca de Gokudera había desaparecido, tornándose en un reflejo vacío, peor al que mostraban sus verdes ojos antes de conocer al castaño.

Yamamoto no sonreía, su sonrisa había desaparecido completamente, sus hombros estaban caídos, no se podía encontrar ni la sombra de ese hombre fuerte y optimista.

El Bovino cubría sus ojos con su fleco, solo por esta ocasión se había puesto el traje de Vongola, quería despedirse adecuadamente de él, que se sintiera orgulloso.

Los otros dos, vestidos igual de negro, veían con suma tristeza a sus amigos y como la vida parecía irse de sus cuerpos también. Ya eran demasiadas perdidas.

Lo habían dejado sobre la tierra, no querían enterrarlo hasta que todos pudieran despedirse adecuadamente de él, además, ese fue uno de sus últimos deseos, y para ser sinceros ellos tampoco lo querían dejar ir aun, y ponerlo bajo tierra significaba el fin absoluto.

El menor se acercó tímidamente al ataúd, se arrodillo frente a él, y mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por la cubierta, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar...y ni siquiera intento contenerse.

Pronto lo siguieron los demás, dejando salir todo lo que habían estado acumulando.

I-pin se alejó del lugar, Yamamoto y Jiannini se habían alejado hace poco, y pensó que sería mejor dejar a su amigo y a los italianos solos con Tsuna un rato.

A todos les afectaba, pero probablemente más a ellos dos, el Décimo se había convertido en su soporte, alguien en quien podían confiar ciegamente, era su cielo.

Camino lentamente, con la idea de ir a visitar a su maestro.

Cuando entro al pequeño terreno que se habían visto obligados a adaptar como lugar de descanso eterno para sus aliados, vio la imponente figura del guardián de la lluvia frente a una de las lapidas más nuevas del lugar.

Se acercó con algo de nervios, las lapidas mostraban el nombre de los dos últimos aliados que habían caído, a la derecha la de su maestro y a la izquierda, la del padre del guardián.

Ella era una asesina, estaba acostumbrada a ver morir a la gente, incluso bajo sus propias manos, pero, Yamamoto no, al menos aún, además, esta vez Tsuyoshi (*) había muerto protegiéndola, sentía mucha culpa sobre sus hombros.

Llego junto a él, e hizo una reverencia para su maestro y otra para el viejo cocinero.

—Lo siento—musito rompiendo el silencio.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, él lo quiso así—respondió el moreno, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila, mas no lo logro.

—El me protegió—dijo arrodillándose frente a la tumba y poniendo su mano sobre ella.

—Para un espadachín no hay mejor manera de morir que protegiendo a alguien—menciono con una sonrisa nostálgica—El viejo murió como un héroe.

—No será en vano—contesto ocultando sus ojos con su fleco.

—Lo se

El mayor soltó lo último, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso con su cielo, bueno, con lo que quedaba de él.

—Maestro, Yamamoto-san, nada de lo que ustedes hicieron por mi será en vano...

***Al día siguiente***

—Lambo ¿estás bien?, vamos, baja a desayunar, hice arroz frito—insiste por doceava vez en la mañana la china tocando la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

Como en las veces anteriores, no recibió respuesta, a pesar de que sentía pena por él estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Estaban solos en casa, hace ya varios días-más bien cuando la situación se puso peligrosa- el ya prácticamente retirado Iemitsu llego y se llevó a Nana a un lugar donde no la pudieran encontrar, esposa del león Vongola, madre del Décimo, mama adoptiva del guardián del rayo, de la alumna del arcobaleno de la tormenta y de ranking Futta, sí que era peligroso para ella quedarse en ese lugar.

Apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, pero no lo consiguió y de una patada mando a volar la puerta, el italiano, sobresaltado, se levantó de la cama de golpe y al momento sintió como unos delicados y pequeños brazos lo rodeaban y apretaban fuertemente, provocando que se sonrojara débilmente.

—De...debo...debo

— ¿Resistir?—lo interrumpió—No, no necesitas hacerlo, déjalo salir.

Lambo, quien aun seguía con el traje que había usado el día anterior, se permitió abrazar por la cintura a su amiga, quien se había subido a la cama y había quedado casi sobre él, también se permitió esconder la cabeza en su cuello.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la camiseta de la artemarcialista, y se escuchaba un débil llanto, era diferente, I-pin nunca lo había escuchado y eso que había visto llorar a Lambo muchas veces.

Pero lo comprendió, ese no era un llanto de niño caprichoso y de uno débil mucho menos, tampoco era por impotencia como había sido el día anterior, no, esta vez era la de alguien que había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, le recordaba a como ella había estado algunos días atrás cuando su maestro ya no pudo más.

—Él era muy importante para ti, y tú lo eras para el—trato de consolarlo.

El italiano se reincorporo y trato de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su traje.

—Lo perdí a el también, perdí a mi Ni-chan (*) —dijo entre sollozos.

Se sorprendió un poco al oír como se refirió al décimo, luego, con una cálida sonrisa, le limpio las lágrimas al guardián.

—Todo aquí me recuerda a el—siguió, era cierto, esa era su antigua habitación.

—Así que Ni-chan... pues al Vongola, a Tsuna o a Ni-chan, como sea que le digas no le gustaría verte así.

—Ni a Reborn—soltó.

—A mí tampoco me gusta verte así—respondió dejándolo un poco aturdido—te comprendo, pero Gokudera-san, el tío Kawahira y tú no dejaron que me sumiera en la depresión, yo tampoco dejare que tú lo hagas.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación.

— ¿Ya le dijeron a Kyoko-san y a Haru-san?

—Aun no, ellas están fuera de la ciudad, las enviamos a un seminario para que estuvieran más seguras…pero…

—Comprendo, no saben cómo se lo tomaran… ¿Y a Mamma?

—No hemos podido contactar con ellos.

—Al menos no tenemos malas noticias de ellos, es una buena señal.

—Gracias—hablo por fin, luego de un rato, el bovino.

— ¿No quieres un dulce de uva?—pregunto ya más relajada, entendiendo que su amigo ya se había tranquilizado.

—Me encantaría.

***Más tarde***

Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, acababan de darse de baja en la escuela como Gokudera había sugerido.

Lo dejaron en secreto, I-pin no quería despedirse de sus amigas y Lambo no quería que su club de admiradoras comenzaran a acosarlo con preguntas he hicieran algún drama, total, luego se enterarían.

El sol se comenzaba a ocultar, decidieron tomar el camino largo para volver a casa, pasaron por la antigua tienda de ramen de Fon y por la tienda de sushi de padre de Yamamoto.

En el camino de regreso a casa, una extraña nube, que ambos conocían muy bien apareció frente a ellos.

La mente de Lambo maquino a máxima potencia, no habían sido ninguno de ellos, de eso estaba seguro, pero también estaba seguro que en ese lugar no había nadie antes de que apareciera la nube.

Cuando se hubo dispersado completamente, un bebe con traje emergió de ella, un bebe que no podían confundir por nada del mundo.

— ¡Reborn!—soltó sobresaltado el rayo acercándose con cautela.

—Re...Re...Reborn-san

El pelinegro se agacho para quedar a la altura del bebe y lo estudio detenidamente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, debía de haber una buena explicación.

Mientras lo examinaba, un puñetazo en la mandíbula lo mando contra la cerca al lado de la calle.

— ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?—pregunto juguetonamente ya que había asimilado la situación.

Ambos adolescentes lo miraban preocupados, y eso no le gustó nada, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

—Así que esto es el futuro...

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, la miraba de los chicos comenzaba a demostrar cada vez más temor, y el que el arcobaleno comenzara a ponerse pálido no ayudaba en nada.

—Reborn-san, está en peligro, debe acompañarnos a la base.

—Si, en la base sabrán que hacer Reborn, acompáñanos—le apoyo el italiano poniéndose de pie y tratando de permanecer calmado.

El asesino los hubiera mirado con burla por la osadía, pero un dolor punzante comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo y se sentía débil.

— ¡El pacificador!—grito la china al caer en cuenta del problema que eso significaba.

—Esto será muy problemático—menciono el italiano mientras levantaba el cuerpo semi-inconsiente del bebe del piso y comenzaban a correr a toda velocidad hacia la base.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, reviso el lugar, nunca había estado ahí, de igual manera nunca se había sentido tan débil.

—Reborn-san, ya despertó que alivio—hablo alguien desde una de las esquinas del lugar.

—Ha, Gokudera, haz crecido—señalo y miro hacia los lados, encontrándose también con el guardián del rayo y el inventor— ¿cuánto tiempo paso?—exigió.

—No lo sabemos exactamente, pero si estamos seguros de que han sido más de 5 minutos—contesto sentado en la cama de al lado el bovino, provocando que Reborn frunciera un poco el ceño.

— ¿Que hago en este lugar?—el asesino no era mucho de hacer preguntas, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

—Está en la base Vongola, el décimo se preparó para cualquier situación.

—Le enseñe bien—soltó escondiendo su rostro en la sombra de su fedora— ¿Qué ocurrió?—exigió con tono severo.

Con algo de incomodidad, la tormenta comenzó a relatarle la situación con el tri-ni-sette y como él y los demás arcobalenos habían muerto para esta época, mientras los demás en la habitación permanecían callados.

—Probablemente Reborn-san apareció en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo en el pasado porque en este tiempo ya no existe físicamente—señalo el inventor.

—Entiendo—fue lo único que respondió él bebe, para luego intentar bajarse de la cama, pero sus piernas temblaron y callo de rodillas.

— ¡Reborn-san!, por favor utilice este traje, lo protegerá contra los residuos de radiación—le pidió Jiannini alcanzándole un extraño disfraz blanco.

El arcobaleno del sol hizo una pequeña mueca y tomo lo que le daban.

Más tarde se veía a un pequeño bebe pasear alrededor de la base Vongola, vestido con un curioso traje blanco y con su pacificador protegido por una esfera de algún cristal que había inventado Jiannini para que este no enviara alguna señal.

—Tengo que admitirlo, estos chicos lo han hecho bien—se dijo a si mismo mientras recorría uno de los tantos pasillos—pero aún me están ocultando algo.

Tras el venían siguiéndolo los demás Vongola que estaban presentes, el guardián de la lluvia había llegado hace un rato y como sus compañeros, aun no se lo podía creer.

I-pin los veía a todos desde lejos y una gotita bajaba por su cien, ella también estaba impresionada, pero pareciera que los chicos habían vuelto a su actitud de 10 años atrás.

Reborn se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, de un golpe abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar la oficina vacía.

Los demás llegaron tras él y también se adentraron al lugar.

— ¿Que ha sido de todos?—pregunto con tono frio.

A nadie le sorprendió que no preguntara donde estaban, después de todo era Reborn.

—Sasagawa está en una misión, Mukuro sigue en Vendicare—respondió la tormenta.

—Hibari y Chrome están en alguna parte, pero al parecer siguen con vida—continuo la lluvia.

—Y enviamos a las chicas fuera de la ciudad—termino el rayo.

Pero, esa no era la respuesta que quería.

—Esta...era la oficina de Juudaime—hablo el peli plata—Si tan solo...a él le hubiera encantado verlo Reborn-san—agrego.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse melancólico.

— ¿Hace cuánto?—pregunto, los comprendía, pero ya que ellos no querían hablar del tema intuía que había sido hace poco, él no los había entrenado así.

—Hace dos días—dijo la china, la única que podía articular palabra entre todos.

La habitación se encontraba vacía otra vez, el único que había quedado era el arcobaleno, inspeccionando el lugar.

Sonrió para sus adentros, la oficina era sencilla, pero tenía un toque elegante, digno de un jefe.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta y permitió el pase, era el bovino, quien traía un par de tazas.

—Toma, es un expresso—dijo teniéndole una de las tazas.

No respondió, solo tomo lo que le ofrecían.

—Han cambiado—soltó de repente él bebe, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

—Teníamos que hacerlo, no solo paso el tiempo, también tuvimos que superar muchas cosas—contesto tajante desde su lugar en el sofá.

Los ojos obsidiana se detuvieron en una fedora, algo gastada, resguardada en un cristal y sonrió melancólicamente.

—No me malinterpretes, lo han hecho bien.

—Nos educaste bien—respondió dándole un sorbo a su taza.

—En espacial tú, creciste—dijo haciendo que Lambo se sobresaltara un poco, era la primera vez que Reborn le decía algo así.

—Debiste ver al Vongola...

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo**

(*) Segun entiendo (y lo que investigue) el padre de Yamamoto se llama Tsuyoshi.

(*) Solo queria decir que cuando Lambo dice "eso" en el manga me encanta.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ahora utilizo un formato diferente y que no avise arriba, espero que les guste.

Ya quedan muy pocos capítulos para que se termine.

**Si gustan dejar un review harían a esta chica muy feliz :D**

Ojala hubiera más fics de Lambo x I-pin, no he podido poner tantas escenas entre estos dos como quería.

**Nos leemos la próxima ;)**


End file.
